


Cat Eyes

by Heresvivi



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humorous, Romance, Seduction, Sex, What could have happened, What-If, filling in the blanks, unlikely scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresvivi/pseuds/Heresvivi
Summary: Rhett in Atlanta before and continuing to  his attendance at the charity Bazaar.  Did he seek Scarlett out?  What does he really feel about Mrs. Charles Hamilton? What does Scarlett really think of him?  Will he be able to make Scarlett his?





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett hoped the gossip he heard was true. There was a beautiful young widow staying with Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. Could it be Scarlett O'Hara? Rhett had never forgotten that fiery belle he encountered in the country over a year ago. He wondered if she would still have the same effect on him? He was dying to know what she could possibly be up to here in Atlanta? He intended to find out.

After freshening up at Belle's place Rhett planned on paying a visit to the hospital. Rhett ran his fingers through his scruffy beard scratching his chin with satisfaction. He had just arrived in Atlanta after being at sea for several months. It was considered bad luck to shave or cut one's hair while on a voyage. It was an old superstition. One that Rhett honored. So he always needed a shave and a haircut soon after his ship docked. His hair would grow long enough to require a ponytail and his face would sprout an impressively bushy beard. With his naturally swarthy complexion, dark hair, and black eyes Rhett really looked like a bonafide pirate. He laughed to himself. He always enjoyed arriving at Belle Watlings place unkempt on his first visit back. It was hilarious when he would encounter the man guarding the door and he was not immediately recognized. After all he was half owner of The Gold Rush and had been in and out of Belle's life for well over a decade. But not wanting to give himself away so soon Rhett usually just flashed a wad of money and bribed his way in. He had pulled this gag a few times before and he was surprised that it still worked. Elijah the man working the door was young and trustworthy but not very bright. Thank God he was so big and tall. His loyalty to Belle and her girls was fierce. He easily handled any man that was stupid enough to cause a problem. It would only take one punch for Elijah to knock a trouble maker out cold.

So after entering Rhett tried to scare the living daylights out of Belle by sneaking up behind her and giving her rump a swat. She turned around ready to strike whoever dared to take a liberty with her. Rhett loved to see Belle fired up. He looked forward to seeing her face change from anger to delight as she realized who he was.

Today Belle went along with Rhett's prank and horrified her girls by saying that the beastly looking strange gentleman was looking for two girls to keep him company for the night. Knowing that their place in Belle's house was reliant on their willingness to please just about any man the girls tried valiantly to hide their disgust. Rhett lurched up and appraised the girls menacingly. He asked Belle ,trying to maintain a straight face , if any of the girls were handy with ropes. And he followed that with the bizarre question "which of these girls can hold her breath the longest?". Not wanting to truly frighten anyone Rhett would soon take pity on the creatures and let them in on his joke. He lustily grabbed a girl he knew very well, today it was Beth, and kissed her passionately. Upon releasing Beth Rhett grinned and laughed uproariously and said with sincere hurt " Well I am disappointed Beth! I pride myself on being a favorite with you ladies! I guess I'll just have to try harder this time to make a more lasting impression so I'm not forgotten so easily!"

When Beth and the rest of the girls finally realized it was Rhett they all surrounded him with enthusiasm. Today he was buried with warm hugs and happy kisses. All the girls liked Rhett. He was always kind and generous. Somehow when they were lucky enough to be chosen as his companion for the evening the girls could forget that they were whores. Unlike most clients, Rhett went far to pleasure whoever he bedded for the night. He was a passionate and giving lover. His stamina and prowess was no secret and the ladies would fight to be chosen for the night. It was understood by all that Belle wanted Rhett all to herself. Everyone knew she was in love with him. So the girls knew that they had to wait passively and not try too hard to get Rhett's attention. Belle was mighty jealous. She had been known to dismiss girls who showed too much interest in Rhett. Often Rhett would enjoy one of the girls for most of the night but would end up in Belle's bedroom by morning.

Rhett knew he had to show Belle a certain amount of affection if he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was an old friend and he cared for her, but he didn't love her. They were comfortable with each other and they made each other laugh. Even though it bothered her Belle pretended not to be hurt when Rhett found pleasure with one of her girls. She realized she was not young anymore. She was wise enough to know that most men craved variety and newness. It was what kept places like her house open. So Belle turned a blind eye and did her best to pretend not to care who Rhett took to bed on his frequent visits. If she was lucky Rhett would often climb into her bed in the wee hours of the morning. She would bring him breakfast in bed after waking him up by orally pleasuring him. Often Rhett would return the favor and then make love to Belle. This was the routine they had maintained for years now. Even though Rhett was half owner in her establishment Rhett insisted on paying Belle and the girls. Rhett was adamant about it. For he realized that Belle loved him and he didn't want to encourage her deeper feelings for him. He knew if he stopped paying Belle for her services that she would delude herself into thinking that she and Rhett were in a relationship and that eventually they would end up together.

In his private suite Rhett just woke up. He bathed and then Belle joined him and shaved him and cut his hair. Belle appeared this time to perform the task in nothing but an apron, her garters ,and stockings. She always tried to entice him with different shocking and revealing lingerie. She hoped Rhett was up for a very special welcome back from her. Belle prided herself on coming up with different ways to excite and tempt him. She was secretly afraid that she needed such tricks to keep him interested in her. Rhett was a very adventurous lover. Belle's efforts were usually received with enthusiasm.

Except this afternoon. Rhett was eager to stroll about Atlanta and confirm what he had overheard earlier today. He had to get over to the hospital before dark. He knew the majority of the young nurses were only there in the daytime. And if he had any chance of finding out what he wanted to know he would have to get there within the hour otherwise he would be too late. Rhett brushed off Belle's advances as gallantly as possible. He thanked her for the shave and haircut and kissed her on the cheek. He apologized profusely for having to leave so abruptly. He assured Belle he would be back later and said he needed to borrow her carriage. Belle hid her disappointment at being rejected and watched Rhett go on his way.

When Rhett arrived in Atlanta this morning before going to Belle's he supervised his men unloading his cargo. He made sure it was going to the people who paid for it. Otherwise he could be certain that a few crates and containers would somehow disappear. By being present Rhett discouraged his crew from helping themselves to his hard earned merchandise. He paid his men well and always rewarded them with bonuses when they completed their runs. All went well today. Rhett decided to ride along with some items he was selling to a merchant who ran the general store on main street. He was interested in obtaining some tobacco and in procuring a future order with Mr. Kane. Rhett knew things like material would be getting more expensive so he hoped to convince the man to place a larger order for his next trip.

Mr. Kane was a good fellow with a fondness for drinking and getting rowdy. He was from Ireland and had come to Atlanta when it was first being established. He owned no slaves. After feeling the oppression of the British in his homeland he could never subject another human being to servitude. His store was run by he and his teenage sons. He was a widower and in addition to his large strapping eldest sons he had five more younger children. The passel of four girls and one little boy were always roaming in and out of the establishment. The girls were stocky and pretty and were fast approaching womanhood. The store was always alive with the activity of his children and a brisk pace of steady and loyal customers. Rhett would occasionally see John at Belle's. But never for the women. Mr. Kane would only gamble and drink. His sons on the other hand weren't so respectable. Matthew and Harry, the sons, were a bit wild. And Mr. Kane was seen dragging Harry home by the neck on more then one occasion. Rhett felt like Mr. Kane was a perfect example of why one should never marry or have children.

While Rhett waited for Mr. Kane to check over Rhett's delivery in the back of the store he was being amused by Matthew and Harry. As brothers they were each others best friends and worst enemies. Harry was the boisterous one. He was slightly younger then Matthew and a real hell raiser. Matthew was quiet but trouble managed to find him too. Both young men were in the milita. The men were asking Rhett who was more popular over at Belle's. Rhett didn't have the heart to tell them that they were still so wet behind the ears that Belle's girls referred to them as "the school boys". And that the ladies actually felt guilty taking their money because they both had quick triggers and required so little time to please. So Rhett declined to answer. Harry was not satisfied. He wanted validation that he was the one all the girls preferred.

"Matt we all know that the ladies like me alot more then you! Last time I had two of Belle's finest girls trying to get me upstairs!"

" Yeah and it was only because they saw you win a little money at the roulette wheel! After you ran out of that money none of the girls would give you any time that night. Cause they knew you were busted. Ha, ha, ha!"

" And Matty the only reason you get any attention is because you go in with me! You know I was the first one out of us who had a woman! You're always so awkward and tongue tied with the gals. My last girl Shirley thought you were born half idiot! She said you were so quiet she used to pray at church for you and ask God to help you learn to talk! She really didn't believe me when I told her you were normal!"

" Really Harry? You think I couldn't get a girl? Well I guess you missed it when those gals from the hospital came in!"

"Gals? Gals you say? I didn't realize old lady Merriweather and even older Mrs. Meade could be classified as women let alone GALS!" And Harry busted a gut laughing at his brother.

" No not those two old bats! The younger ones. The ones living with that daffy Miss Hamilton! You know! One of them is that frail looking nice one. She used to be a Hamilton. Martha. Or Milly. She's real sweet. Marcia?"

"Who? Used to be a Hamilton? The real sweet one? Matty you don't have any clue do you? Gals from the hospital! You think I was born yesterday?"

"Harry I'm telling you! There were two gals in here the other day! And they were young! They said they were nurses at the hospital. One of them was or used to be a Hamilton. Let me think. Milly? No. I heard the other one saying her name. M..Me...Melly! That was it! Melly! Yeah. She used to be Melanie Hamilton! But she got married. Now I think she said her name was Wilkes! "

"Yeah. Alright. I remember her. She was kind of pretty. But very prim and proper. Big deal! Are you telling me that goody goody Melanie Hamilton, I mean probably still goody goody Melanie , married no less, Wilkes made eyes at you? How does that prove anything? Unless of course you plan on courting her while her husband is away at war!"

Rhett was laughing and enjoying the brothers competitive banter. When he heard Harry repeat a name. Melanie. Melanie Hamilton. No. Melanie Wilkes. Melanie Wilkes now. He suddenly remembered that name. He only briefly saw the woman in question that day more then a year ago now. But he became privy to some highly personal information about this girl on that spring day. The day the war had started. Rhett had witnessed another kind of war that day. The war to claim Ashley Wilkes.

'Well. I'll be! That foolish man went through with it! He married the "mealy mouthed" girl and rejected the one with the "passion for living" ' Rhett was gobsmacked. He was sure Melanie was a fine southern lady. But compared to the other one? Jesus! The other one was everything any red blooded man could wish for! And she was practically begging the honorable Mr. Wilkes to take her! Oh she was begging for marriage but Rhett could tell that given the proper motivation Wilkes could have convinced her to engage in a less conventional arrangement. Rhett would have never missed out on a girl like Scarlett O'Hara. But Ashley Wilkes was a gentleman. The fool! Rhett cursed the bastard's dumb luck. A girl like Scarlett O'Hara was wasted on a gentleman. But a man like Rhett? Oh she would never go to waste on a man like him! Just imaging the possibilities gave Rhett a hard on. He had been curious about who Ashley Wilkes eventually married. So he was now listening with keen interest to what more the Kane brothers had to say about the now married Melanie Wilkes.

"No Harry I ain't saying that about Melanie Hamilton I mean Wilkes. But if you would ever bother to open your dumb ears and listen to me you would have heard me say gals. The one with Melanie. I swear Harry she was the prettiest little thing I ever laid eyes on! From what I heard of their conversation she's a widow. A war widow. And I heard Miss Melanie saying something to her about being so lucky to have such a sweet baby to love. But she didn't look like any widow or mother I ever seen. Even though she was all covered up in mourning crepe I could still see she had quite a shape on her. And her smile. God! She had the prettiest dimples. Oh and her hair. It was dark as a raven. You know I favor girls with dark hair Harry."

"What about her eyes Matty? I bet you are going to tell me that her eyes are as blue as the ocean. No. No. Wait. Don't tell me. Her eyes are as deep and blue as the sky at midnight."

"No. Not blue smart ass. Green! Beautiful green! Like a cat! Man she was gorgeous!"

No. It couldn't be. The girl with Melanie couldn't be Scarlett O'Hara? Could it? He faintly recalled that Ashley had two sisters. It was probably one of the Misses Wilkes. But Rhett highly doubted that Matthew would describe either of the Wilkes sisters as a pretty little thing. As Rhett recalled it the whole Wilkes family were tow heads. Not raven haired. And as ungentlemanly as it was to notice both girls were quite plain. Rhett ruled out the Wilkes ladies. But why would it be Scarlett of all people? Rhett had to admit that everything Matthew described fit Scarlett perfectly. Well except for the widow and the baby part. But quite alot can happen in a year and a half. Especially in the middle of a war.Rhett was becoming more and more convinced that the girl with Mrs. Wilkes was none other than Mr. Wilkes jilted lover Miss O'Hara.

Now Rhett was finally on his way in Belle's carriage to the hospital. He felt bad leaving Belle but he needed to find out if Scarlett was here in Atlanta. And since he had no idea what Melanie's address was Rhett figured his best bet would be to go to the hospital. The Kane brothers said she was a nurse there. Rhett hoped to inquire about her and find out where she lived. Or better yet run into her and say hello. He remembered enough about Ashley Wilkes to start a conversation with Melanie. Rhett didn't want to immediately ask about Scarlett. No that might be too obvious. He would use his charm and get the information he wanted indirectly.

Rhett's whole body tingled with excitement as he pulled up to his destination. He started to exit the carriage when he spied two female figures emerge from the hospital. Both were small in stature and were dressed in black. Obviously in mourning Rhett surmised. As the women descended the steps to reach the sidewalk one of them started looking around. She was probably searching for a buggy to take them home. Rhett's heart skipped a beat when he finally caught a glimpse of the ladies faces. There less then a mere fifty feet away from where he stood was Mrs. Ashley Wilkes and that little temptress Scarlett O'Hara. Rhett was deciding if he should approach them when he heard one of them gasp. Rhett saw Scarlett pulling Melanie urgently away from where he was standing. He laughed rather loudly at Scarlett's expense. Melanie didn't seem to notice. But Scarlett shot Rhett a quick look of irritation over her shoulder and continued to lead Melanie away. This amused Rhett greatly. Clearly Scarlett was distraught about seeing him. Rhett wouldn't force an interaction today. He wanted Scarlett to be forced to think about him tonight. Perhaps even dream about him. Rhett was just thrilled that Scarlett O'Hara was in Atlanta. Tomorrow he would put together a plan of seduction that would make Scarlett his.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~"Scarlett. What's come over you? You look like you just saw the boogeyman! Dear, you know Uncle Peter always waits for us on the east side of the hospital. "

"Huh? Nothing Melly. It's just that. Well.. er...um...I ...well.

"Scarlett? Are you unwell? Do you need to go back inside? I'll stay here and wait for Uncle Peter to arrive. "

" What? No!"

Scarlett said this with panic in her voice. Dear God! She needed to get away from the hospital as quickly as possible! If it weren't for Melanie she would have taken off running up Peachtree street. Scarlett quickly looked over her shoulder. When she didn't spot that varmit Rhett Butler she turned all the way around cautiously. Phew! No sign of him. Relief washed over her. The last person on this earth or in heaven that Scarlett wanted to see was Rhett Butler! The coast seemed to be clear, so Scarlett grabbed Melanie's arm and went back in the opposite direction.

" Don't be silly Melly. I'm fine. I just didn't see Uncle Peter yet. You know I don't like waiting where Mrs. Meade can spot us. I thought I saw her and I didn't want her to pressure us. I just couldn't bear it. Um. Yes. She mentioned something earlier about seeing if we could come back after dinner. Don't think I'm being selfish Melly. I guess your right. I'm not feeling well. I would hate to disappoint Mrs. Meade. You understand. Don't you Melly? Oh. And poor Wade Hampton. Prissy said he cried so hard yesterday when we didn't stay home last night."

Scarlett knew as soon as she mentioned her seven month old son, Melanie's adored nephew, she would immediately forget about Scarlett's peculiar behavior. Melly was baby crazy. And she loved Wade Hampton to death. She would be distressed if she thought her little darling nephew had been upset. It was beyond Scarlett's comprehension why Melly, or anyone else, would adore a baby. At best they were boring and at worst? Well Scarlett had a long list of what a nuisance a baby was. Thank God she had Melanie, Aunt Pitty, and Prissy to look after him. Not to mention the endless stream of old ladies and dear friends who doted on the beloved and deceased Charles Hamilton's only son.

Yes. Moving to Atlanta had been a win win for Scarlett. In addition to the dashing young men seemingly around every corner Scarlett rarely had to be a mother. Someone else was always willing and eager to feed, diaper, play, and bathe her young son. If she was lucky Melanie would even take Wade into her room at night and tend to him if he fussed. The only thing good about being a mother were the compliments, praise, and attention heaped on Scarlett for having such a handsome and robust baby. She could act like a perfect mother in moments like that. It was different then being at Tara. Even though she was adored by her father, mother, and Mammy they were always correcting her and reminding her that she was a widow and a mother and that she needed to act accordingly. Here in Atlanta she was coddled, spoiled, and doted on by Aunt Pitty and even more by Melanie.

"Oh the poor little angel! Why didn't you tell me Wade was upset? Of course I understand! Don't fret Scarlett! We all know how much you love helping at the hospital! And I will gladly tell Mrs. Meade that unfortunately we are not available this evening. She will have to understand. Maybe you should even stay home tomorrow. "

"Oh Melanie do you really think I have to?" Scarlett said this as if it was the last thing she wanted to do and looked at Melly with large pleading eyes.

" Yes! I must insist. You did not seem like yourself a moment ago. You really aren't feeling well are you dear? And on top of that you have been worried about the baby! You really are the sweetest and the kindest to worry so!"

Melanie crushed her body against Scarlett's in a suffocating embrace and kissed her cheek. Scarlett twisted her face into an annoyed grimace. Great balls of fire she thought! Why does Melly have to constantly hug and kiss her? Scarlett wanted to fling Melanie off of her. She only put up with Melly's admiration and misguided affection because she had to. Melanie was very demonstrative with the people she cared for and she loved them with her whole heart. Scarlett silently accused Melanie of being a phony. She wasn't used to having women be nice to her. So her natural instinct was to believe that Melanie's affection for her was insincere.

" Well Melanie if you really think it's best I won't come here tomorrow. Even though it will break my heart not to be helping out."

Scarlett knew she had to do her best to avoid coming to the hospital for the next couple of days. Thank God Melly believed she was ill. No matter what Scarlett could not risk running into Rhett Butler again! The thought of it filled her with genuine terror. In her mind Rhett Butler represented the day of her greatest failure. The memory of him was all twisted and tangled up in the terrible day that Ashley said he was marrying Melanie. The day her whole world was shattered. Rhett Butler was a cad and a skunk. She still remembered how he had laughed at her. And insulted her. He had witnessed Scarlett's humiliation. He was the only person, besides Scarlett and Ashley, who knew what happened in the library that day.

"I know Scarlett dearest. You've been so strong and brave even though I know seeing the wounded soldiers reminds you so much of our dear Charlie. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sacrifice the way you have. You sweet child."

"God! I hope she doesn't hug me again!" she thought. Scarlett tried not to show her revulsion. She barely remembered Charles. And what she did recall didn't mean a damn thing to her. But she had to pretend and pretend that Charles, the Cause, and Wade were her sole reason for existing. She hoped Uncle Peter would just get here already! Waiting out in the open reminded her that Rhett Butler was around and could suddenly pop up! Damn him!

"Oh Melanie. You really shouldn't say things you don't mean. We all know that no one in the entire Confederacy is more devoted to the Cause then you! You silly goose!"

Melanie blushed shyly at Scarlett's compliment. It was becoming dusk and the ladies were getting concerned that Uncle Peter hadn't arrived. Melly suggested going back inside the hospital to wait. One of the boys near the hitching posts could come and let them know when their buggy came.   Scarlett adamantly refused. Instead she suggested they take a walk to Kane Market. She wanted to see if Godey's Lady's Book  had arrived. Even though she was stuck in mourning attire she still loved to see the latest fashion and hair styles. Melanie agreed. It wasn't a far walk and the rapid approach of evening brought with it a slight chill in the air. Scarlett gave the boy at the carriage stand a few coins and he happily agreed to alert Uncle Peter that they would be at the store.

Scarlett was grateful to be getting away from the hospital. As she and Melly walked the two blocks to Kane's store Scarlett looked around cautiously hoping that that Butler creature had left the area. Thankfully Melanie kept up a stream of chatter about what was needed for the upcoming fundraiser. She didn't seem to realize that Scarlett was still acting jumpy and nervous as a cat. Upon entering the establishment a bell on the door jingled. The smell of baked goods wafted through the air and Scarlett's stomach grumbled reminding her of her growing hunger. If Uncle Peter didn't show up soon she would convince Melly that they should buy a few pastries. She didn't care if her appetite would get ruined for dinner! It was all Uncle Peter's fault for being so late.

A young man was at the counter. He was sitting on a few wood crates. They were tilted up so he could recline his back and head against the wall. He was occupied reading a newspaper and he didn't look up to greet them. Instead he asked if he could help them without even bothering to stand up to acknowledge them.

"Yes. I was wondering if the latest edition of  Godey's Lady's Book had arrived?"

Still not moving or looking up he shouted to someone in another room.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Did that ladies magazine come in today? Lizzie! I said did that fancy ladies magazine come in! What? Do they what?"

"Do they have a subscription?"

 A  girl emerged from a backroom.  She was tall and had a large sturdy frame.  Her dark blonde hair was covered in a pale blue kerchief that matched her tidy cotton dress.  A crisp white apron was tied  at her neck and waist.  On first glance she appeared to be around the age of twenty.  But when she lifted her chin up to talk one could see that she was quite young.  It was easy to see the resemblance between her and the young man.  They both had large hazel colored eyes and straight white teeth.  

"What did Pop tell you about shouting in the store? Geez Harry you could have just gone in  back and checked yourself instead of screaming your head off for me! "  

Lizzie then turned her attention to Scarlett and Melanie.  It was clear that she was serious and hard working.  An opposite of her older brother who was still reclining lazily on the stack of crates. At the age of fourteen she was already used to alot of responsibility.   Instead of feeling burdened Lizzie was proud of being able to help at her father's business.     

"Hello ladies.  I'm Elizabeth Kane. How may I assist you?"

"Yes I want the latest Godey's.   Do you have it?"

"Well since the war started the magazines and periodicals can only be obtained from the blockade.   So if we are lucky they are only a few months past.  Of course we pay a premium for them.  So if we have any I'm afraid you may not like the price.  Miss? "

"Mrs. Scarlett Hamilton and this is Mrs. Melanie Wilkes."

Suddenly the sound of wood creaking was heard followed by a crash and a loud yell.  Harry heard Melanie's name and attempted to sit up fast. As he tipped himself forward to slide off  his makeshift chair he caught sight of  Scarlett and lost his balance.  He was not prepared to see such a glorious looking woman.   He thought that his brother Matthew had exaggerated what the two young gals from the hospital looked like.  If the two in front of him were the women Matthew talked about earlier then Harry owed Matt a big apology!  Harry  did recognize Melanie.   She looked as he remembered her.   Maybe a touch older, but still pretty.  The other one?  Wow!  Harry felt like she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  Even the girls at The Gold Rush were not this pretty.  Harry swiftly jumped up off of the floor and attempted to hide his embarrassment at falling.   His sister Lizzie couldn't control her laughter.   

"Oh Harry did you hurt yourself?  Too bad!  It serves you right for ignoring the customers."  Lizzie laughed some more even as she chastisted her big brother.

"Ha ha ha Lizzie Mae.  Why don't you scurry to the back, like the good little mouse you are,  and check to see if Captain Butler brought any Godey's this trip?  I am sure I can get  these lovely ladies  whatever they desire."

Harry grinned lasciviously at Melanie and Scarlett.    He raked his eyes up and down them both unabashedly.   Melanie turned pink and tucked her chin to avoid his stare.  Scarlett  wasn't paying attention to the bold way Harry was looking at them.   She was used to the foolish way men reacted to her.  No.  It would have made her notice only if a man didn't act silly and love struck around her.  Anyone watching would have thought by her shocked expression and stiff body posture that she was offended by the cheeky young lad.  But in this moment the only thing of any importance to her were two words that Harry uttered to his sister.  Only two words burned in her ears.  Captain Butler!   The room seemed to spin and Scarlett felt herself become overwhelmed by the kaleidoscope of images expanding and retracting at a rapid pace in front of her eyes.  Before she knew it her body swayed as if she was about to faint.

" Scarlett!"

Melanie shouted alarmed by Scarlett's body suddenly sagging against her shoulder.   Harry stepped forward and managed to grip Scarlett by the arm before she fell.  He quickly led the ladies to a bench close by.  By this time Scarlett's head had stopped spinning.   She blinked her eyes and shook her head as if waking herself up.  Poor Melanie was panic struck with worry.  She patted Scarlett's hand and asked her if she was ok.

" Scarlett!   Scarlett!  Dear! Are you alright?  Are you going to faint?"

"Please sir.  Will you go and bring my sister a cold glass of water? Oh and perhaps some smelling salts?"

"Yes. Ma'am.  You wait here and  try not to faint too.  I know pretty ladies such as yourself can get overwhelmed when in the presence of  a strapping young man like me!  I swear being this good looking is a curse sometimes."

"Yes.  I'm sure.  I mean. No!"

Harry whistled as he walked away to get a glass of water.  Melanie shook her head and  smiled at the young man's over confident behavior.  She remembered Harry Kane.  He was her age and she remembered what a little rascal he had been when they attended sunday school at church.  He never sat still and constantly interrupted the lesson being taught by clowning around.  Melly thought that the only thing changed about Harry was his size.  For from what just happened he still seemed very rambunctious and immature.  Like an over grown little boy.

" Scarlett?   Scarlett?  What happened?   I was afraid you were about to faint."

" Melly?  I'm sure you are just overreacting!  I just got a little dizzy.  I'm fine.  Don't be a ninny!  You know I'm not like Pittypat!   Swooning at the drop of a hat!  Please forget it.  I'm just overtired and hungry."

"Well if that's all it is.  But maybe I should send for Dr. Meade just to be sure?"

Scarlett knew she wasn't ill.  The shock she felt when she heard Rhett Butler's name caused her breath to leave her body suddenly and  made her lighted headed. Of course she couldn't tell Melanie that.

" Melanie Wilkes!   Don't be ridiculous!   You will not!  That's the last thing I want you to do!  I told you I'm fine!"

Harry handed Melanie a glass of water.  She made Scarlett drink it all down.  When he went to hand Melly the smelling salts she shook her head no.  Scarlett was uncomfortable being in such a state.  She glared at Melanie when she realized she had asked the clerk to bring smelling salts. The young man seemed amused by it all.  And this made Scarlett furious.  She snapped at him to please give her some space!  This had no effect.  Harry was determined to make himself useful to Scarlett.   Even her glaring at him was intoxicating.   He was not letting Scarlett out of his sight until he knew everything there was to know about her.  

"Oh, no Misses. I'm gonna stick right here.  Afterall it's my duty to take care of our beautiful nurses who are working so tirelessly for the Cause.  The Confederacy should be ashamed making you  all work until you almost collapse from exhaustion! "

"It's Mrs. now Mr. Kane.  I've married.  Surely you haven't forgotten me?  Melanie Hamilton.  Only now I'm Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. And this is Mrs. Hamilton.  Mrs. Charles Hamilton.  She's staying here in Atlanta now.  Well now that our dear Charlie has.  Maybe you heard?  Poor Charles died the first year of the war."

Melanie's face dropped.  And she said her last words in a whisper.  Harry was shocked!  No.  Not that Charles was dead.  He remembered Charles.  Charles was never very tough.  He couldn't picture him being a good soldier.  It was not surprising that he didn't last long in the battlefield.  Harry was in shock that this alluring girl that was sitting in front of him was Charles' widow!  What!  Stuttering, shy, bookish, quiet and all around soft Charles Hamilton married this beauty?  It didn't make any sense!  Huh?  Harry was dumbfounded.  How did  good old Charlie Hamilton manage to catch her?!"

" No forgive me Mrs. Wilkes.  I did not know.  My condolences to you and your kin.  I'm awful sad to hear it.  Charles was a fine gentleman.  He surely must have died a happy and content man.  Knowing he was married to such a beautiful young belle.  I know I would thank the lucky stars above to be so fortunate in marriage. "

" Well yes.  I believe Charles was happy.  It was just too bad that he died before his son was born."

Scarlett was becoming more and more embarrassed and frustrated.  Why did Melly feel the need to mention Wade Hampton and dead Charles at every turn?   In front of a store clerk!  Why was Melly so polite and kind all of the time?  Scarlett was eager to get this young brazen man away from her!  Was Melly that clueless?   Scarlett was so irritated that she was not even flattered by this boy's compliments.  He had absolutely no shame!  He was blatantly flirting and ogling Scarlett with a stupid happy grin on his face.  Oh and where was Uncle Peter!

Lizzie finally emerged with a stack of magazines piled high.  She approached Scarlett and handed her three of them.

" Well as you can see we did get a few in.  The most recent is the March edition.   Do you have it?"

"No,  probably not.  I've been living in Clayton County until recently.   And no matter how much I pestered him my Pa  he always used to forget to pick me one up on his trips to town."

"Good!  I'm glad we were able to get you what you were looking for.  Shall I wrap it?"

" Yes.  Thank you Miss Elizabeth.   Melly I'm feeling better.  Perhaps we should walk back to the hospital.   Maybe Uncle Peter is there?  Or we could get old lady Merriweather's driver to take us to Aunt Pitty's? "

" I could go for you.  Just tell me who I need to look for."

"Oh no Mr. Kane!   We could not impose on you like that. "

" Nonsense!   I couldn't live  with myself having you walking about at night.   Just scribble a note so your driver knows you all sent me.  He can read?"

" Of course!   Well ok.  And if you don't locate him  could you  go in the hospital and tell Mrs.  Merriweather or Mrs Meade that Melanie and Scarlett need a ride home?"

"Yes.   I would be delighted.   Don't worry your pretty heads!  I'll make sure you all make it home safe and sound.   Even if I have to see to it personally!"

Scarlett scrunched her face up with displeasure and  answered abruptly  "I'm sure that won't be necessary! "

Harry went to retrieve his hat and coat in the back.  He also grabbed his pipe and tobacco.  His father asked him not to smoke in the shop so he wanted to grab a smoke on his way to the hospital. 

As Lizzie gave the magazine to Scarlett she asked her " Oh, Mrs. Hamilton.   If you are interested in any other publications I'd be most happy to ask Captain Butler to include them in our next order.  He always stops by to get an order before he does another run."

"Run? Captain Butler?  Scarlett.   Did you hear Miss Kane?  Do you think it could be the same  Mr. Butler that came to the last barbecue at Twelve Oaks?  I don't recall him being a captain do you?"

Scarlett didn't respond.  She was hoping Melanie wouldn't have remembered Rhett Butler.  How stupid.  He was the most talked and gossiped about person at Twelve Oaks that day.  Well aside from Scarlett.   She hoped Melly wouldn't have put two and two together when Lizzie mentioned that scoundrel's  name!  Of course it was the same man!  Scarlett bit her tongue and tried to relax her face into a blank expression. She answered Melanie flatly.

" No Melanie.  I don't remember.   He was someone who I didn't find too interesting or  too memorable for that matter."

" Oh then it couldn't possibly be the same Captain Butler.  He is unforgettable if you ask me!"  Lizzie got a dreamy look on her face and her cheeks turned bright red.  

" He's so dashing!    So charming and handsome!  And he dresses so impeccably.   I get tongue tied just looking at him!  Captain Rhett Butler is my idea of the perfect man!  Every time he comes in I feel like I'm going to faint!"

Harry was ready to leave.  When he heard Lizzie going on about Rhett he had to tease her.  Everyone knew Lizzie had a crush on him.  She always made sure to be at the store the day an order from Captain Butler was due to arrive."

" Oh Lizzie.  Don't get too mad, but Captain Butler was here in the morning and you missed him!  If you are lucky he'll stop around  here again before he leaves town.  He was awful sad not to see you.  He told me to let you know he hoped the young men weren't bothering you too much!"

Lizzie's young girlish face lit up.  Her eyes sparkled gaily.  

" Really Harry?  He did?!"

" No!  You stupid girl!  He didn't!"  Harry laughed at his little sister mercilessly.   

" Ladies.  I shall return directly.  I hope Lizzie doesn't bore you with her obsession with Captain Rhett Butler!  I swear she would join his crew if girls were allowed on board!  Ha ha ha ha!"

Lizzie just scowled at him and gestured her arms for him to scoot. Harry pulled the door open and the bell jingled.   He barely got down  the store steps when a black gentleman in a driver's hat exited the just arrived buggy. Uncle Peter had a concerned look on his face.  He didn't like the young ladies to walk about town unescorted.  Miss Pittypat would up and faint if she knew about it.  He eyed the energetic young man in his path warily. 

" scuse me young mistah?  Does you know if des two young  lady nuses in dat dere  storah?  Miz Wilkes and Miz Hamilton?  Eyez de driver Uncle Petah."

" Yes!  They are.  And they have  been waiting quite a while for you.  I'm Mr. Kane Uncle Peter.  This is my family's store.  I've made sure the ladies have been kept comfortable.   If you will wait right here I will escort the ladies out."

"Hump.  Wella. Alright.  Jus bring em straight awaya.  Des Ant Miz Hamilton be wantin dem homa for dinnah. Eyez can't keep her waitin'."

Harry went back and informed the ladies that Uncle Peter had finally come to drive them home.  He put his arm out to assist Melanie up from the bench.  He did the same to Scarlett and she pushed it away with both hands and stood up unassisted.   Harry found this humorous and he laughed loudly.  

"Mrs. Wilkes I don't think you should worry about Mrs. Hamilton anymore today.  She just jumped up like a jack rabbit before I could assist her."

Scarlett looked at Harry and gave him the phoniest smile she could.   This young fellow was bold as brass. But before she could form the words to scold him he gave Scarlett such a sheepish look she laughed.   Clearly he was harmless.  And it never hurt to collect new admirers.  He was young and full of himself.  And he was pleasant enough looking Scarlett decided.  His impish and boyish way reminded her of the Tarleton twins and made her smile in spite of herself.  She could use someone to make her laugh and who wouldn't be so serious all the time.  Plus maybe she could  secretly pump him for information on Rhett's whereabouts.   Then she would be able to avoid any accidental meetings with Rhett Butler! 

"Oh.  How could I help feeling better Melanie with such a fine gentleman taking care of me?   After all your kindness and consideration Mr. Harry!   After all you did know my late husband.  I think it's only right that I address you as an old and dear friend of the Hamiltons.   And of course if you would call me Miss Scarlett I would like it very much!"

Scarlett batted her long eyelashes  flirtatiously and placed a gloved hand on Harry's forearm.  He was thrilled by Scarlett's attention.   He gulped hard  and was  unable  to speak.  Finally he just nodded his head yes.  He watched the ladies get into Uncle Peter's buggy in a lovestruck trance.   Before they drove away Harry heard Uncle Peter lecturing Melanie and Scarlett.  

" Young Mizzus!  What you thinkin bout leavin dat dare hospitable wit outta chaperone?   Yo Miz Pitty gwanna have da  biggus spell when eyez tella bout dis hereah.   Is you tryin to make herah take to da bed causeah dis hereah?  You knowz sheah can standz de scandulouz behavyah! Yuz betta starts explainin youzselvesus!"

They made it home finally.  Melanie cried her eyes out in the carriage and Uncle Peter felt so bad for her that he promised not to say a word to Aunt Pittypat.  Uncle Peter was so upset that he asked Melanie to forgive him for upsetting her so!   Scarlett was amazed.  She had no idea that Melanie knew how to get her way by using tears.  She was glad.  Because right before Melly started crying Scarlett was about to lay into Uncle Peter for being so late!  Her temper flared when he started talking to them like naughty children.  God's nightgown she thought. Who is he to yell at them?  He should know his place!  Uncle Peter should have minded his tongue if you asked her!  The day had really frazzled Scarlett.   

Scarlett retired to her room and asked Melly to tell Prissy to come up and help her into her night clothes.   Melanie agreed of course and told Scarlett she would send her dinner up on a tray.  She assured Scarlett that she would explain to Aunt Pitty.   And Melly insisted that she would take care of Wade Hampton too.  Scarlett was grateful.   She laid on her soft bed and let out a huge sigh.  On the night stand sat a framed picture of Charles in his Confederate uniform.  A wedding present from him.  She turned the picture the other way so it was not facing her.  Charles.   For being such a pivotal person in her short life he was a virtual stranger. She only married him to spite Ashley.   Ashley.   Oh Ashley!  Her only dream!  She was here in Atlanta for only one reason. The chance to see her beloved Ashley. 

Now Rhett Butler was in town. For God only knows how long? And Scarlett would rather die then face him again. What if he came looking for her at the hospital? Maybe he hadn't recognized her? No. She knew he did. Rage filled her when she heard his mocking laughter as she tried to get away from him. The shock at seeing him caused her to ignore the spark of excitement she felt when he caught her eye. His eyes locked on hers and for a whisper of a moment she felt mesmerized by the gleaming black eyes staring at her with such interest. That is when she realized that the handsome well cut figure was Rhett Butler and she gasped. She had been enjoying the feeling of attraction that he had briefly stirred in her. But that delicious feeling quickly vanished when she discovered it was Rhett looking at her.

Just when she was starting to enjoy herself here in Atlanta after more then a year in mourning! Why did this have to happen?  She hated the thought that from now on she would be faced with the threat of running into Rhett. It just wasn't fair! Why? What was that vile man doing here? Wasn't he from Charleston? Did he come here for her? The thought disturbed and thrilled her at the same time. No. That would be ridiculous. Wouldn't it? Scarlett did recall how he had looked at her that day. She told Cathleen that he looked at her like he knew what she looked like without her shimmy! And then his remarks about Ashley not being good enough for a girl with her spirit. Huh?

" I guess I was too distressed to realize that Rhett was actually giving me a compliment in a funny way." she thought with surprise. "Did he really think that Ashley wasn't good enough for her? " She couldn't stop herself from being a bit intrigued by this.

Oh. But then he told Scarlett that she wasn't a lady! That varmit! Of course she had just accussd him of not being a gentleman. She giggled to herself. She suddenly recalled telling him he wasn't fit to wipe Ashley's boots! Whoa. She couldn't believe she actually said that! Well, he wasn't fit to wipe Ashley's boots. That was still true. She had forgotten how brazen she behaved. Somehow over the past year and a half she had never thought about her conversation with Rhett that day. She only ever ruminated on what Ashley had said. She remembered feeling insulted by Rhett but she never examined why?

"Why would I think about anything that reprobate said? He said I was no lady!"

But didn't he also say something about ladies holding no charm for him? If Scarlett remembered correctly he had said he hoped to see far more of her. Yes. He said he hoped to see far more of her when she was free of the spell of the? How did he refer to Ashley? Oh yes. He referred to Ashley as the elegant Mr. Wilkes. Which was the main reason she had to make sure Rhett Butler didn't darken her door step here in Atlanta. He knew. He knew how she felt about Ashley! What if he talked? What if Melanie found out? Even though Scarlett dreamed of one day having Ashley for her own she couldn't let her secret get out. She didn't want Rhett Butler saying or god forbid doing something that might jeopardize her future happiness. She was sure that after the war was over Ashley would magically be hers.

Scarlett fell asleep thinking about the wonderful day when she and Ashley would finally be reunited.  She imagined how happy he would be when she confesssed that she never loved Charles.  Right before sleep claimed her she cursed Rhett Butler to hell.  Damn Rhett Butler!

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Whew! Three times!! I was worried you didn't fancy me anymore Rhett!"

Belle rolled off of Rhett's body and flopped down next to him. Rhett put a cigar in his mouth and struck a match.  He glanced down at her and was amused by how spent she was. Rhett started laughing hysterically. He couldn't help it. Belle was huffing and puffing and  heaving her body about trying to get comfortable.  The way  she was moving reminded Rhett of a baby walrus stuck on it's back.  She gave him a quizzical look and scratched under one of her cumbersome breasts.  This made Rhett roar!  Belle was still a good looking woman.   But as a prostitute her best days were long behind her.  She carried extra weight now and her rounded curves were no longer well defined.  Her figure was not an hourglass but had filled out to resemble a jug instead.

"What's so funny Captain Butler? " Belle asked as she patted herself down vigorously with one of Rhett's monogrammed handkerchiefs.  He noticed how every part of Belle jiggled as she did this.    

" Nothing sweetheart nothing."  Rhett choked out between chuckles.  

" Alright Rhett  I can see you ain't gonna let me in on your little joke".

" It's just that.. . Oh, Belle there is no one on this earth quite like you!   You really are one of a kind!"  Rhett pinched her cheek affectionately and kissed the top of her head.  

Rhett hadn't been wild with desire for Belle in years.   But she understood him.  And being with her was comfortable. Rhett could be himself.  Belle didn't expect bells and whistles from him.   If Rhett  seemed remote Belle would satisfy him quickly and efficiently.   If Rhett was feeling romantic Belle would spend hours lavishing his body with attention.  Belle took her cues from Rhett and was willing to be or do whatever he wanted or needed.

  This time Rhett practically dragged Belle up to his suite.  He didn't undress her.  As soon as the bedroom door closed Rhett put Belle down on her knees.  He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled himself out.  Belle saw that Rhett was already aroused and she smiled up at him.  She knew exactly what Rhett wanted and she opened her mouth to receive him.   Rhett cupped his hands on  either side of Belle's head and guided her mouth down onto his erection.   Soon he was moving her up and down in a steady rhythm.   It did not take long at this pace for Rhett to release himself into her mouth.  

That was several hours ago. Belle was thrilled that Rhett had wanted her multiple  times this evening.   But she noticed that his mind seemed to be a million miles away.   Rhett was usually so  intensely focused during sex.   Oh his skills were in no way lacking in his attention to Belle this time.  It wasn't that.  He made sure that Belle had satisfaction too.  Still,  a part of Belle knew that Rhett was not wholly present during this rendezvous.   Even though she knew she  was a prostitute Belle hoped that Rhett  cared for her as more then that.  Usually it was easy to pretend.   For Rhett  was so giving during love making.   As much as it hurt Belle to think about it she couldn't stop herself.  She knew that Rhett was withdrawn for a reason.  And in her heart that reason had to be woman.  

" I hope she's pretty Rhett".

" Who my dear?"

" Please Captain Butler.   Give this old gal some credit for having sense". 

Belle got off of the bed and started gathering her undergarments.  Now in his robe  Rhett  went to his night stand  and  poured two snifters of brandy.  He  offered one to  Belle.   She shook her head no.  Rhett was truly puzzled by Belle's unfriendly mood.  He couldn't fathom why she was suddenly angry with him.  Especially after how happy and content she was after their last bout of love making.  She screamed so loud and enthusiastically while riding him that Rhett was sure she was having a good time. 

" Leaving so soon?"

Belle didn't respond.   She had her corset in place and turned in a silent request for Rhett to lace her.  Rhett did so without saying a word.  Belle then slipped her frock on and went about buttoning herself up in a huff.  Again Rhett was baffled by Belle's behavior.   He didn't know why he was getting the cold shoulder.   This is precisely why Rhett didn't keep a mistress.  He didn't have a wife for a reason.    So he wouldn't have to be at the mercy of a woman's emotional nature.  He started laughing again.  But his laughter was ironic and not playful like before.  He found it  ludicrous  that a whore was trying to manipulate him with typical female tricks.  Yes, he respected and cared for Belle, but Rhett Butler would be damned if he let  her get away with her petulant behavior. This was not acceptable.   He paid for her company.   It angered him that Belle was attempting to complicate their situation with her little wifey act.

" Belle.  I have to say I'm surprised at you.  After all these years you actually think I give a damn if you ignore me?  It saves me the trouble of asking you to leave."

Ouch.  Rhett's words stung.  Belle realized once again that she was being ridiculous by trying to force Rhett to care about her.  He told her over and over again that she was just a dear friend that he enjoyed immensely.   He also said he didn't love her.  And that he never would.  Because he was incapable of loving any woman.  It was not in his nature to love just one woman.  But that he loved being with many women and that he would never change.  And what's more he had no desire to change.   In spite of herself Belle let out a little sob as she went to straighten her unruly hair into a presentable arrangement.  Rhett felt a pang of remorse for his harsh words to her.

" I'm sorry Belle.  I didn't mean that.  You know I love your company.  I just got angry.  I was upset that you were giving me the brush off.  Why are you being so unpleasant after all the fun we just had?"

She looked at Rhett from her position in front of the mirror, but she didn't turn around.  Rhett came up  behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. 

" Belle.  Do you want me to think I didn't show you a good time? Huh?"  Rhett said in a pouty boyish way.   As he was saying this he reached in front of her and playfully tweeked her nipples causing her to squeak. Then he lowered his head and nipped on her earlobe gently with his teeth.

" There's my girl!  I knew I could get you to smile."  Rhett was now kissing her neck and he started tickling the soft ample flesh under her arms until she giggled.

"That's the trouble Rhett.  I can't stay mad at you!  And you know it.  You varmit! "

" Well I'm happy to hear it Belle.  I would hate to leave knowing you were upset with me". 

" Leave Rhett?  Another trip so soon?  You just got here!" 

" No.  Not another trip.  I have rented a suite over at The Atlanta.  I'll be residing there for the reminder of my time here in town. "

" What?   Why?  You have your own private rooms here Rhett.   You never stay at a  hotel!"

" Belle. Belle.  Don't get so excited!  I will still be here plenty.  I'm not giving up my rooms.  It's just that I am getting a deal together and I need to appear somewhat respectable.   I can't have meetings with the Confederacy's  highest officials at a bordello.  Even if it is the finest whore house in all of the south.  After conducting my business you can be sure I'll be bringing these government gentlemen by for you to show them a good time."

Belle took Rhett's words in and her heart sank.  Although she heard Rhett's reason it didn't bring her any comfort.  She felt like she was right about her instinct that Rhett was involved with a woman and that's why he was checking into a hotel.  Would he be entertaining his new lover there?  Who was she?  Belle squashed down her jealousy and acted like she wasn't upset.

"Alright Rhett.  I guess I understand.   You better promise that I'll see plenty of you while you're still here in Atlanta.  Otherwise I might think that you up and turned respectable. "

" Never Belle never.   I assure you.  My stay at the hotel will only be for the  appearance of respectability.  You know I enjoy being a scoundrel too much to ever be truly respectable."

Belle stood up and fell into Rhett's arms. He kissed her on the mouth lightly.  Belle pressed her body tightly against Rhett's muscular form.  She needed to remember how it felt to be in his arms.  Rhett leaned down and started kissing his way down Belle's neck.  She threw her head back and moaned. Then she started rubbing her hand  over the bulge that was growing under the silky material of his robe.  Rhett gripped her plump bottom with both hands. Soon they were kissing and their tongues were plundering each other's mouth.  

Rhett was hard with desire. He put Belle belly down on the bed.  Clutching the fabric of her skirt he hurriedly moved it out of the way.  Shedding his robe quickly Rhett pulled Belle's legs apart and put her feet on the floor as if she was propped over a barrel. He ripped the drawers right off of her then entered her without hesitation.  She let out a deep and husky groan.  Rhett pressed his full length  into her and then pulled back out achingly slow. Belle swiveled her rump in the air and pushed her body against him.  Rhett responded to her wanton display  by increasing the force and speed of his thrusts.  As he felt his climax building Rhett closed his eyes.

Belle was now panting and moaning loudly.  Rhett squinted his eyes and took in her bucking form.  He watched her curiously as he continued to rock himself in and out of her body.  An image kept flashing before his eyes.  Instead of  Belle's red hair spread out from where her head and cheek were pressed into the mattress Rhett saw deep dark rich brown locks fanning out below him.   The legs and ass perched up in the air for him were slender, firm and shapely.  Not Belle's thick pudgy thighs  and wide soft bottom.  Another image.  It wasn't Belle turning and looking over her shoulder at him with lust in her eyes.  It was Scarlett O'Hara!  Then the image before him faded away as the Scarlett image screamed "yes, yes,  oh, Rhett, yes!" over and over again. The voice screaming his name was hoarse, unrefined, and had a distinct cracker twang.  Blinking his eyes while continuing to thrust Rhett wished Belle would quit shattering the beautiful image of Scarlett with her jarring voice.

Rhett slammed into Belle with abandon hoping to quiet her down.  She yelled even more.  Rhett closed his eyes again and tried to will another image of Scarlett to appear.  He groaned in frustration when the only woman he saw , and unfortunately heard, was  Belle. 

" Uurghhh!"  Rhett bellowed.  Then doing the only thing that made sense. He gripped Belle by her shoulders to  bring her up closer to his chest.  He clamped one large palm over her mouth.  Belle squeaked in delight.  Apparently she thought Rhett was trying to excite her with domination.   Instead of shutting up she just squealed and yelped as she pressed her mouth into Rhett's palm.  She was making the most comical high and low pitched sounds that Rhett had to come fast or his erection would be gone.  

Belle was trying so hard to please Rhett.   He smiled at her good natured efforts.  That she was failing miserably wasn't really her fault.  She had such a big heart and always was up for anything.  Rhett pushed all thoughts of Scarlett away and attempted to finish strong for Belle.   He kept his hand over her mouth, Belle seemed to be enjoying it, and he started spanking her with his other hand.  Within minutes Belle's whole body shuddered and she orgasmed.  The feel of Belle clamping around him triggered Rhett's release and he pulled out adroitly and spilled himself onto the bedsheets.  He  slapped Belle's ass playfully and she turned around and smiled at Rhett.  

"I'll have Jessie ready your things.  Grady can take you over to The Atlanta as soon as you want. " 

" Thanks Belle.   I had my things taken over before we came upstairs.   And I think it would be best not to be seen in your carriage.   I'll take a hack."

" Oh. "

"I'll be going as soon as I'm dressed.  You understand.  "

Belle laughed.  

" How could I forget?  You're a respectable gentleman now."

Rhett heard Belle attempt to hide the hurt in her voice with sarcasm.   So he tried to lighten her mood.

"Not on your life sweetheart.  But like most of societies gentlemen I'll be discreet when pursuing my less then respectable activities." 

Rhett ran his knuckles gently down Belle's cheek.   Then he chucked her chin.  One of the bell earrings she often wore tinkled merrily making them both smile.  

" Belle when this deal goes through I'll have so much money that no one will care how I behave.  And as the first person whoever took a chance on that poor outcast lad Rhett Butler all those years ago, you will be rich too!"

" Rhett you paid me back that money.  In spades!  You don't owe me a thing.  Christ, I only got The Gold Rush because you put up your thirty pieces of silver."

" Tut tut!  Belle.  My lawyer has official paperwork that lists you as a stockholder of the newly formed , very respectable sounding  RKBGeorgia Company.   And keeping our fingers crossed this very company intends to be handling more then just cotton for our beloved Confederacy."

"Really? "

" Yes.  But this information is strictly confidential.   The Confederacy is working to protect it's currency.  I have your solemnest word as a loyal Confederate to not repeat what I just told you?"

" What?  Did you say something just now?"   Belle winked and then kissed her pointer finger and crossed her heart.

"When this business venture is said and done you will  be able to retire very wealthy to that island you've always dreamed of. Hell you will be able to buy an island!"

Belle was touched that Rhett was looking out for her future.   She didn't want to be a madam for the rest of her life.  But she couldn't help but think that all the money in the world wouldn't be able to buy what she really wanted. Him.

 "Yeah, but that dream included marrying a man with a title Rhett remember? "  Belle said this amusingly as she poked his rock hard abdomen with her fingers. 

"You'll be rich enough to buy one of those for yourself darling.  Just think of it  Countess Isabel!  Duchess Watling?  Baroness Belle? "  They both cracked up laughing.

" How about if I  decide later?  I should go down and check on things.  I got good gals working for me, but it takes a firm hand to keep them honest. Good night Rhett.  Don't come crying to me when you can't get your shirts starched properly or your meals hot over there at The Atlanta!"  

Rhett laughed again.  Belle left his suite.  It had been a long day.  He needed to go to the hotel.  Staying at The Gold Rush tonight would give Belle the wrong idea. He was checking into  The Atlanta for his business dealings.  But that was not his only reason.

The truth was that Rhett could tell Belle was starting to get too attached again.  It would be better if he wasn't living under her roof.  Even though it was technically his roof too.  One day he would sell his half of the business or even just give it to Belle.  For now he would get some distance by staying elsewhere.   He pretty much had his business with the Confederacy secured.  The deal was set.  Now Rhett just needed the official documents to proceed as an emissary abroad.  

No.  Rhett had another very good reason for checking into a hotel.  One very beautiful and intoxicating reason.  Scarlett O' Hara.   If he wanted to fulfill his dream of seducing her to come true he would need to have a place to do it.  Plus he knew how people talked.  He didn't care.  But he knew a sheltered southern belle like Scarlett O'Hara would need to be shielded and protected from impropriety.   Rhett was willing to conceal his scandalous ways for her sake.  He wouldn't change.  Or stop speculating, gambling, drinking,  or bedding whores.  But he would wear a cloak of respectability for the time being.  He knew if left to her own devices Scarlett would cast aside respectability for excitement.   He remembered her outburst that day at Twelve Oaks.   But he also knew that she was a little hypocrite and was a long way from rebelling openly.  

An hour later Rhett was enjoying a nightcap in his newly acquired suite at The Atlanta.  In a few hours he would be having the first of several meetings for his business abroad.    Then Rhett intended on making his services available to the good people running the hospital.   He  had planned on selling  the medical supplies to the hospital at a very fair price.  Only triple his cost.  But then he decided that he would find a way to refuse the money.  If Atlanta was anything like Charleston then word of his generous gift would spread to it's fine citizens in no time.  Citizens like Mrs. Ashley Wilkes and her beautiful guest here in Atlanta the former Miss O'Hara. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Scarlett darted out of the side entrance of the hospital.  She needed a break. Mrs. Meade had been on her back the whole morning.  So what if she was sitting on the side of a soldier's cot?  She was a nurse after all!  Of course Mrs. Meade didn't see it that way.  It was so unfair!

One of Scarlett's patients had complained of having something in his eye.  So Scarlett was merely trying to get a closer look.  Just because the patient was a young good looking lieutenant was hardly Scarlett's fault.  Mrs. Meade chastised Scarlett and sent her to change bed linens.  Melly got to sit and read to the soldiers or write letters for them.   Scarlett was stuck by herself stripping and making beds in vacant rooms away from the men.  It just wasn't fair!  She was getting tired of being bossed around by old lady Meade who always gave Scarlett  the menial tasks at the hospital.  It made no sense to have shy and timid Melly socialize with the soldiers to lift their  spirits.  Anyone with any sense would know that Scarlett would be a far superior choice to do that.

Well Scarlett decided that she needed to get some fresh air.  It was almost time for supper.  She planned on getting Melanie to take over bed changing duties. Scarlett would somehow fix it so she was the one who played cards and read to the young men in the convalescent ward. She would just make sure Mrs. Meade didn't find out.  Scarlett knew she could stay two steps ahead of all the old ladies at the hospital.  She had loads of practice getting around difficult people.  After all she grew up having Mammy watching her like a hawk.

Scarlett stepped out of the hospital.  It was a hot sunny day.  The streets were busy with mid day activity.  Even though she wasn't fond of reading Scarlett wished she had a book.  Anything to pass the time until she would  join Melly for supper.  Scarlett wandered to  a little side garden on the hospital grounds.  She was about to sit on a bench when she heard the iron gate swing open. Scarlett didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Meade I just needed some air.    I was starting to feel a bit light headed from the heat."

"On such a beautiful day? That's a pity Miss O' Hara. I mean Mrs. . . Mrs. . . . ? Forgive  me.  I don't know who the lucky man was that scooped you up, apparently so soon after Mr. Wilkes broke . . . "

Scarlett froze when she heard that unmistakable drawl.  Her worst fear was coming true!  She began to panic.  Then that scoundrel dared to say Ashley's name.  Scarlett forgot her fear.  Rage coursed through her . She spun around on her heel and glared.

"You!  Don't you dare speak his name!"  Scarlett blurted out before thinking.  

Rhett Butler laughed.  He was overjoyed. This was too good to be true!  He thought he would have to wait to see Scarlett display her wickedly delicious  temper.  Rhett was aroused immediately.  He had questioned his desire to see Scarlett again.  What a fool!  Just thinking about her filled him with excitement.  But this?  Having Scarlett so close and so worked up made Rhett certain that he made the right decision to seek her out.  

Scarlett looked around.  She was worried that someone may have  heard her raising her voice. How would she explain that?   Or Rhett Butler standing there laughing at her?  In a low commanding  voice Scarlett confronted him.

"Stop laughing!  Just stop! Do you want everyone to hear you?  Mrs. Meade would skin me alive for being out here alone with you!  Especially with you laughing like a hyena!"

"The genteel doctor's charming wife?  She's as mild as a lamb. She's too much of a lady to imply that we are doing anything improper."

"Humph!  Charming? Shows what you know! She's as charming as an old mule!"

Rhett laughed.  Scarlett's face was so delightfully expressive. Clearly Scarlett had no affection for the doctor's wife.  Rhett was certain that Scarlett had a great deal of trouble with a great deal of women.  She was so opinionated and bold.  Not to mention undeniably gorgeous.    Only a very secure and fine lady would appreciate someone like Scarlett.   Scarlett was the kind of woman that other women envied and sometimes hated.  And men wanted.  Desperately and foolishly wanted.  

"Why are you here anyway? You're not a doctor.  Are you?  And you don't look ill.  So why are you here? "

"I think the more interesting question is why are you here?"

"Me? I'm a nurse here at the hospital.  The Cause needs every pair of hands.  What a stupid question!"

"No.  Madame. It is Madame and not Miss correct?  I mean.  Why are you here?  In Atlanta? And living with Mrs. Wilkes is it?  The last I heard  you didn't have a very high opinion of her.  Now the word is that you two are as close as sisters!   Imagine my surprise."

"I don't see why it is any of your business!"

" Fair enough.  Miss. . . I mean . . Mrs. . . ?"

" Hamilton!   Mrs. Charles Hamilton!  Now will you please leave! "

Rhett stared at Scarlett.  He was dumbfounded.  After being initially shocked Rhett laughed his head off.  Scarlett once again told him to stop laughing!   She stomped her little foot for emphasis.  

He couldn't picture that soft young man wooing Scarlett.   And the thought of him marrying her and doing everything else that came with it was so outrageous to him that he couldn't stop laughing.   He remembered Mr. Hamilton chasing after Scarlett all day like a little puppy begging for scraps of attention from her.  The more Rhett laughed the angrier Scarlett became.  

"Will you stop cackling! "

Scarlett not having a better way to stop Rhett reached up and planted her little hands over his mouth.  Rhett's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

" What a wildcat! " Rhett thought with amusement.

He quickly grabbed her wrists and instead of pulling her hands away from his mouth he held them against his lips.  His mustache tickled her fingers. Scarlett froze.  Rhett stared at her  as if he was hypnotizing her.  She saw a flame leaping  in the depths of his black eyes and it made her weak in the knees.  When he started puckering his lips attempting to kiss her palms  Scarlett broke out of the  temporary trance he held her in.  She pulled down hard and wrenched her hands away from him.

" How dare you?  You are so . . . so . . . "  Scarlett stammered.  His touch.  His touch had unexpectedly thrilled her. 

" So handsome?  Dashing?  Amazing? "

" vile and loathsome! "

 Scarlett stomped away and headed for the garden's exit.  Rhett expertly blocked her path with his large, imposing frame. He caught her left arm to prevent her from fleeing. 

"Mrs. Hamilton surely you are not in a rush to go back inside that dreary hospital?"  

Again Scarlett felt a rush of excitement from Rhett touching her.  He lightly tugged on her hand trying to lead her over to sit on a bench.  Scarlett looked at the hospital building and then up at the beautiful clear sky.  She shrugged her shoulders and let Rhett escort her to the bench.

" Don't get the idea in your head that I am staying because of you!  It's just.  Well. It's not time for me to join Melly, I mean Mrs. Wilkes for supper yet."

" The Mrs. Wilkes?  Mrs. Ashley Wilkes? The war certainly makes strange bedfellows!"

" What?  Bed what?  No! We don't share a room you fool! "

As much as he tried not to Rhett found himself laughing again.  It was so much fun to bait her!  Rhett found her facial expressions and temper tantrums irresistible.    It was a wonder she was able to function in society at all.  For all Scarlett's proper upbringing she lacked the ability to keep her ladylike veneer in place if she was provoked.  And Rhett was finding, to his delight,  that she was easy to provoke.  

" Well,  that would be unconventional, but not without it's charms. I'm sure. "  Rhett's lewd implication flew right over her head as he knew it would.   

" But while we are on the subject of Mrs. Wilkes, if you wouldn't mind Mrs. Hamilton ,tell me how her brother beat back all the other young bucks from Clayton County to claim their finest belle as his own? Hum?  Mr. Hamilton must have mounted quite the love campaign to win your heart after Mr. Wilkes so carelessly stomped on it."

" Are you always so disturbingly rude?"

"Yes!"

Scarlett gave him a deadpan expression.  Then she started laughing.   She  couldn't help it.  Rhett's brash response was funny. It reminded her of something her Pa might say in a private moment with her. 

"That's more like it Mrs. Hamilton.  I thought you were the only female in the world who was immune to my charm!"

" Oh is that what you call it?  Charm? Really? "  Scarlett said in a very condescending way.  Then with irritation she added " And please stop calling me Mrs. Hamilton!  I was barely married  to Charles.  He died shortly after the war started.  Measles and pneumonia. Can you believe it?  And he was going to be a war hero."

"My condolences.  I'm sure being married to you would have killed him if the war hadn't.  Fighting off all the men that swarm around you!  Yes. I'm sure he would have had one or two duels to fight fending off your admirers.  Now where was I?"

"Leaving I hope!"

"Let's talk about how the belle of three counties"

"Five counties!"

"Oh, forgive me. How the belle of five counties ended up in Atlanta, buried in black crepe, with a baby, living with the wife of the man she confessed her undying love and hatred for in the course of one afternoon?  An afternoon that will  be burned in everyone else's memory as one of the last great days of our glorious south.  Except for you. For you it probably marked the one and only time in your life that a man turned you down."

Scarlett scowled at Rhett.  She stood up and felt herself trembling with rage. 

"Which I must confess shocked and amazed me! I would have bet, and lost I see now, a King's ransom that Mr. Wilkes would have come to his senses.  That he would have found your little love confession too tempting to resist. That the prospect of  marriage,  or something resembling marriage,  to a tasty morsel like you would have thrilled his staid heart and forced him to call off his long standing, but unexciting and risk free,  engagement to the fair Miss Hamilton." 

Scarlett's mind was racing.  She hated that Rhett remembered that awful, horrible day.  Color rushed to her face.  Oh how she wished to slap him! But a skunk like Rhett Butler would probably enjoy that.  Suddenly she had a moment of clarity.  Rhett Butler was teasing her like a school boy with a crush! If she had braids in her hair he would probably pull them!

"I bet he's been in love with me since that day at Twelve Oaks. Ha, ha!"  Scarlett thought to herself.

  It was so simple! Rhett was just a man.  And if there was one thing in life Scarlett was sure of it was this.  She was an expert in the art of manipulating men!

"Well Mr. Rhett Butler better think twice if he thinks I will ever be someone at his mercy ever again!"  Scarlett grinned mischievously. Oh she was going to enjoy this! Enjoy taking Rhett down a peg.  

"I'll let him think he holds all the cards.  Then when he begs me for a kiss or better yet, begs me to marry him I'll show him! I will laugh right into that tanned pirate like face! I'll laugh and say I was only toying with him!".

Scarlett was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to hear people approaching the garden.  Then she heard her name being called. 

"Scarlett! Scarlett Hamilton!  Come back inside this instant!"

"Old lady Meriwhether!  Quick, you better go!". Scarlett got up and went to hide.

"What?  Where are you going?"

"To hide! That old dragon! She is worse then Mrs. Meade! She'll lecture me from now until doomsday if she catches me out here with you!"

Scarlett swiftly hurried to reach the other end of the garden.  There was a small patio and a shed that held the tools for the garden.  She scrambled onto the patio.   Rhett followed her. 

"I told you to go! Not to follow me!"

Scarlett headed toward the shed.  She could hear that the old ladies were now passed the garden gate.   Scarlett slipped inside the tall shed and was about to shut the door when Rhett's muscular shoulder impeded it from closing.  Scarlett squeezed her body back up against the wall.  Rhett ducked his head and moved into the cramped space.  He pulled the door shut without making a sound.  He had to hunch over to fit inside.  The area was so cramped that when he turned around to face Scarlett  Rhett's body was lightly pressing  up against her.

 They could hear the ladies.  It sounded like they had stopped walking and were at the bench.   Cracks of light filtered into the shed.  Rhett was grinning at Scarlett.  His black eyes were twinkling.  He held his two fingers up to his lips and mouthed the word "shush".

"Mrs. Hamilton!  Are you out here? You young nurses! Always disappearing!  I told you Carolyn Meade that it was a bad idea to bring young, silly girls to work at the hospital!" 

Scarlett listened closely.  Mrs. Meriwhether's rude comments made Scarlett roll her eyes in annoyance.  Rhett held his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.  Scarlett swatted his shoulder with her hand and hissed at him.  She heard the women's voices getting further away.

  "Thank goodness! They are leaving!" she thought.

Scarlett's heart was beating rapidly.  She tried not to stare up at Rhett.  He was so close to her that she felt  his hot breath tickling her ear.  Scarlett felt a shiver go down her spine.   Rhett's expensive cologne mixed with the lavender soap Scarlett always used scented the air with an intoxicating aroma.  Confusion filled her when she felt an overwhelming urge to press her face into his neck.  For a split second Scarlett let herself look up at Rhett's mouth.  His lips were full and sensuous. 

Rhett was no longer grinning.  Now he was gazing down at her intently.  He seemed to be memorizing every detail of her face.  Scarlett felt herself blush.  Rhett placed his hands at Scarlett's tiny waist.  She felt his fingers press firmly into her hips. A wonderful hot sensation flooded her insides.  She bit her bottom lip between her teeth and tilted her head back slightly and peered up at him.

Rhett lowered his head and  whispered against her ear. 

"I think they've gone."

"Yes .  . ."  Scarlett stammered out.

"It's probably safe to go out now"  Rhett said.  His voice was so deep and husky as it rasped into her ear Scarlett felt her nipples tighten.  It was  like her entire body was being lightly scrubbed with a rough brush. 

"Yes . . . I need to be getting back . . . ."  

Scarlett reached around his body to grab the door handle.  Rhett took hold of her arm.  He could feel her pulse beating underneath his fingertips .  He pulled her forearm up to his lips and laid a kiss on the underside of her wrist.  Scarlett felt her skin start to tingle.  Then he kissed a little higher up  on her arm.  Scarlett squirmed and giggled nervously.   Rhett let out a soft chuckle and his eyes danced. He moved the sleeve of her dress up and kissed the crook of her arm.  Scarlett let out a little squeak of delight.   She was intrigued by the pleasant sensations Rhett's lips were creating. 

"I.  . . Captain Butler .  .  . please .  . you  . . "

"Rhett .  . no need to be so formal . . . Scarlett."

He sprinkled her forearm with light soft kisses.  Between his kisses he whispered her name against her silky skin.   Scarlett could hear the desire in Rhett's voice as he murmured her name.  His touch and kisses stirred something dangerously thrilling deep inside of her.  Nothing she had ever experienced with Charles or her other beaux had excited her like this.  Rhett was lifting Scarlett to dizzying heights of pleasure.    

"My, my your pulse is beating like a rabbit's.  I am certainly glad you wanted to run and hide like one."  Rhett laughed wickedly.

 That laugh.  That infuriating mocking laugh!  Rhett's laugh  brought Scarlett crashing back down to earth.  Rhett Butler was a scoundrel!  He was mocking her!  All at once she remembered her humiliation on that day at Twelve Oaks.  Shame and rage filled her.  

"Who did Rhett Butler think he was? How dare he take liberties!" 

"Get out of my way you cad!"  Scarlett pushed into him hard with both of her hands. 

"Whoa!"  Rhett said as he was rocked backwards into the door causing the door handle to jam into his lower back painfully.  

"Ha ahaha oh ouch!"  he laughed in surprise. Scarlett just shoved him over and pulled at the handle.  She was able to open it enough to squeeze herself through a very narrow space.  Scarlett made sure she pressed her hip against the door hard knowing that Rhett was being squashed behind it. 

"Hey!  Watch it!"  He chuckled.

" Are you trying to turn me into one of your hospital patients?   There's no need to injure me Mrs. Hamilton just to make  sure you see me again!"  Rhett shouted playfully to her from inside the shed.  Scarlett heard his laughter echoing from outside.

"Oh!"  Scarlett responded in an enraged huff as she walked briskly away.  And then she turned back and slammed the door back on his emerging form.  She laughed uproariously when she heard him let out a yelp of pain.  She lifted her skirts and ran as fast as she could away from the garden.  She was relieved that she came to her senses and that she remembered what a low down skunk Rhett Butler was before he could compromise her any further.  It was bad enough that Scarlett hadn't stopped him from kissing her arm so indecently. Well she may have lost her head for a moment but she was sure she wouldn't let that happen again!

Scarlett made it back inside of the hospital unobserved.  She went to the sun room to wait for Melly.  When she looked out of the window she was flabbergasted to see Rhett Butler speaking with Mrs. Meade. Then she saw him following her into the hospital!  She wondered what he was up to?  Just then Melanie entered the room carrying two trays of food.  She smiled brightly as she came over and placed the trays down at a small round table.  The food looked so delicious and Scarlett was so famished that Rhett Butler was temporarily forgotten.  Melanie and Scarlett began to eat after Melanie said grace. 

As Scarlett and Melanie were finishing their tea Mrs. Meade entered the sun room with Rhett Butler! She was describing to Rhett how valuable the volunteers and donations were to keeping the hospital functioning. 

"Good afternoon ladies.  I'd like you to meet Captain Butler.  Captain Butler this is Mrs. Wilkes and Mrs. Hamilton.  They are two of our. ."

"We've met Captain Butler before Mrs. Meade.  Before the war." Scarlett said very curtly.  Rhett smiled and bowed first to Melanie and then to Scarlett.

"Ladies.  What a pleasure it is to see you both again.  You are just as beautiful as I remember."

Melanie thanked Rhett sweetly for the compliment.  Scarlett took a sip of her tea and ignored Rhett. 

 "I had no idea you all knew each other. Isn't this wonderful?  Knowing such an important person! I know you perform such a vital function for the Confederacy."  Mrs. Meade said in the phony sing song voice she reserved for people she wished to impress.  Scarlett had to refrain herself from smirking.  Mrs. Meade was acting so, so, . . . coquettish!  Throwing compliments at Rhett.  Scarlett thought Mrs. Meade was behaving  ridiculously.

"Captain Butler donated all of the medical supplies he brought in from the blockade to the hospital.  Isn't that wonderful Scarlett? "

Scarlett gave Rhett a skeptical look.  She was thinking "what does the old witch want me to do?  Give three cheers?"

"Captain Butler! What a generous thing to do! You have no idea how much that means to the hospital and to our dear soldiers! The south needs more patriots like you! Risking your own life? And then giving your hard earned goods away?  You are a noble gentleman!". Melanie said while smiling brightly up at Rhett. 

  Melanie was too much!  Scarlett thought.  It was embarrassing the way she was gushing over Rhett!  Why did Melanie have to go way over the top fawning all over that skunk?    She rolled her eyes at Rhett to show she did not agree with Melanie at all.

"God!" Scarlett  thought with annoyance "I've never even seen Melly get this excited over Ashley!"

"Humph! I bet Mrs. Meade won't lecture her about acting inappropriate with gentlemen! If I so much as smile at a man she lands on me like a duck on a junebug!"

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkes.  When a beautiful lady such as yourself appreciates my efforts that is the highest payment I could ever receive."

Rhett bent over Melly's hand and kissed it.  Melanie turned purple she was so embarrassed. Then Rhett did the same to Mrs. Meade!  Who not only blushed like a school girl but giggled too!  What a show he was putting on!  Couldn't they see through his slick airs?  

Scarlett crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Melanie and Mrs. Meade were chirping and cooing at Rhett Butler as if he were General Lee himself.  At least with other people present Rhett wouldn't be able to ask his nasty  questions.  Or try to grab and kiss her again like he did in the shed!  

"Excuse me Melanie?  Shouldn't we get back to our duties?  The doctor said he wanted a full inventory of supplies today.  And that may take hours.  Considering Captain Butler's most generous donation.  I declare the whole hallway is piled with boxes."

"Oh dear! You are right Scarlett!  Captain Butler, I beg your pardon.  It was so nice to see you again.  You must come and pay a call to us soon.  I'm sure our Aunt Pittypat would love to meet a bonafide Confederate blockade runner.  And I know my husband Ashley would never forgive me if I didn't extend an invitation for you to call on us." 

"Well Mrs. Wilkes I would be honored. Mr. Wilkes is a fortunate man to have two such lovely and charming women keeping the home fires burning for him."

"Yes. . . well of course .  .  .having Scarlett here in Atlanta with us has been such a blessing since Charles passed.  She's such a comfort.  And she worries and frets about Mr. Wilkes safety just as much as Aunt Pitty and I do. The angel."

  Melanie hugged Scarlett around the shoulders and pressed her cheek against Scarlett's face.  Scarlett gave Rhett an icy stare.  She tucked her head down and gazed at her folded hands.  Of course this was all for show.  She would  never allow herself to admit that she was happy that Charlie had died. That would be a sin.  But she did admit to herself that she was happy that she was no longer married.  

"I would expect nothing less from Mrs. Hamilton.  I am sure her devotion knows no bounds."

"Captain Butler the Dr. and I were wondering if you would do us the of honor making an appearance at the hospital fundraiser bazaar this  coming Saturday?"

"I am sure that can be arranged. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to help out the hospital.  And if that means I get the pleasure of seeing you three pretty ladies socially then that pleases me even more."

"I hate to disappoint you Captain, but Melly and I won't be in attendance." Scarlett snapped out. 

"As much as we would love to attend we are still in mourning for Charles.  Scarlett and I will be doing behind the scenes preparations.  Decorating and the like."

"Well. I am disappointed.   If you need material, ribbons, and laces for decorating I would be honored to offer my help.  One of the places I do business with sells just what you ladies will need.  I'm sure I can use my connections and get most of the items donated."

"Oh. How wonderful!  Our committee will be decorating the ballroom this Thursday evening.  So it would be helpful to have the supplies before then."

"Fine.  Tomorrow I will steal one of you fair ladies to go with me and select what you will need.   I'll be here at 11."

"Good day ladies. Until tomorrow."  Rhett bowed his head and left. 

Scarlett's head was spinning.  She didn't know how but Rhett managed to get Mrs. Meade and Melanie to allow him to come back to the hospital tomorrow!  Plus he was invited to the charity ball!  Surely they both knew of his terrible reputation?  Apparently anyone was acceptable  if they offered to help the Cause. 

"Offer his help? My foot!" Scarlett muttered.

"What dear?"  Melanie inquired.

Mrs. Meade had already left the sun room.  Scarlett felt like now was the time to convince Melly that they shouldn't accept Rhett's assistance.

"Melanie Wilkes! How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Extend an invitation  for Rhett Butler to call on us?  Aunt Pitty will be beside herself! You know that man isn't received in Charleston. And you accepted his offer to help with the bazaar?  Oh, and Mrs. Meade?  Inviting him to attend!  I thought you cared about the hospital raising money?  No decent person will want to attend if they know that man will be there!"

Melanie stopped and became silent for a moment.  She wrinkled her brow in deep concentration and pursed her tiny lips into a little circle.   Then she smoothed her brow and her face beamed with happiness. 

"Nonsense,  Scarlett!  You know how much Capitan Butler has done for the Confederacy.  No one would dare say a word against him.  And my dear father in law Mr. John Wilkes received Captain Butler at Twelve Oaks.  I see nothing to be concerned about."

"But Melly!  He . . .he .  . he.  . "   Scarlett realized that anything she said about Rhett would reflect badly on herself.  When she considered Rhett's behavior she became aware that he was only rude when speaking about Ashley.  Or more specifically her and Ashley.   Now what was she supposed to do? 

"He is a gentleman above anything else."

"Humph!  Well I intend to keep my distance.  You can do whatever you please. Just don't expect me to be happy about it.  "

Scarlett sighed heavily.  The tension of dealing with Rhett Butler had made her head hurt.  Maybe she could convince Melanie to go home early today.  As they entered the hallway Scarlett pressed her fingertips into her temples. 

"Oh, Melly?  Would you mind taking over bed duty?  It's so hot back in the laundry and I have such a terrible headache."

"Of course! I'm so sorry you aren't feeling well." Melanie hugged Scarlett and then she headed off toward the laundry.  Scarlett smiled and made her way to the convalescent  ward.  She just hoped Mrs. Meade would not bother her for the rest of the day. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

All of Scarlett's excuses to stay home from the hospital today were met with Melly's cheerful, but insistent opposition.  Scarlett had no choice but to go.  If she had said she was unwell then Melanie would fuss over her so much that Scarlett would want to scream.  Melly would insist that Scarlett stay in bed and would probably get Dr. Meade to check on her.  Scarlett was sure she could convince her household that she was ill, but that old goat Dr. Meade would see right through her.  He was one of the few people that didn't seem charmed by Scarlett.   Rather then being miffed by Dr. Meade's brusque attitude Scarlett assumed he acted that way to hide how he really felt about her. 

"He's probably sweet on me!" thought Scarlett. 

She was accustomed to attention from every man she encountered.   That anyone, especially a man, was not smitten with her was too ridiculous for her to believe.   It made her giggle picturing Dr. Meade silently lusting after her.  Whenever the doctor was unpleasant  or found fault with Scarlett's less then professional behavior she would just bat her eyelashes and giggle at him.  It frustrated Dr. Meade to no end that Scarlett did not take him or her nursing duties seriously.   Thankfully Scarlett was usually able to avoid being assigned tasks directly involving the doctor.  

Scarlett was busy sorting out sacks of mail when Mrs. Meade interrupted her.  Scarlett had hoped she could stay tucked away and out of sight in a back room of the hospital today.  She knew Rhett Butler was stopping by and she wanted to avoid him.  Now Mrs. Meade told Scarlett that she was to report up front to Mrs. Elsing.   

"Now what?" Scarlett thought with irritation.  If she wanted her to scrub floors or some other cleaning chore Scarlett would not be happy.  Her hands had barely recovered from handling the rough material of the linens from making the beds yesterday. 

"I might have to start bringing Prissy with me" she said to herself. 

She was irritated that she was forced to do work that she felt she shouldn't have to do.  Ellen had raised her to be a lady, the mistress of a household.  Scarlett never had to do chores at Tara.   Like everyone else Ellen expected Scarlett to have plenty of slaves and little housework to do.  

The hospital and all it's dreary chores bored and depressed Scarlett.  The more time she spent there the less she liked it.  At first Scarlett was thrilled to be able to participate in anything that allowed her to be outside of the house.  Because she was still in mourning she was strictly prohibited from socializing.   Talking and flirting with the soldiers helped Scarlett forget that she was now a widow.  Quick enough the old dragons ruined her fun.  They purposefully kept  Scarlett away from the recovering men.  They thought it was improper for Scarlett to be spending time around the often lonely and homesick patients.  She was too vivacious and lively,  in the matrons opinion,  and they felt a girl like Scarlett stirred up the men too much.  If you asked Scarlett she would say that the old cats were just , plain and simply, jealous that they were too old to flirt and carry on.  

Scarlett  didn't bother to hide the scowl on her face as she went to meet Mrs. Elsing.  As she approached the front entry hall of the hospital she saw Mrs. Elsing, Melanie, and a few women she didn't recognize right away.  She heard giggling.  Then she saw him.  Right in the middle of the circle of women.  Rhett Butler.   Scarlett attempted to turn and walk away but Mrs. Elsing saw her and waved her over.

"Mrs. Hamilton good morning!"  Mrs. Elsing called out to Scarlett brightly.

The little group separated and Scarlett was disturbed to see Fanny Elsing and Maybelle Merriwhether standing next to Rhett Butler.  Rhett  was smiling broadly and seemed very pleased by Fanny and Maybelle's girlish attention.   It bothered Scarlett that girls she considered far inferior to her in every way had the nerve to carry on as if they were something special.  Especially when she just knew that if she were unmarried that she would undoubtedly be the most popular and sought after girl in Atlanta.  It was obvious to Scarlett that Fanny and Maybelle were both trying to charm Rhett.

"As if he would ever be interested in either one of them! They just look desperate the way they are throwing themselves at him!"  Scarlett thought with annoyance.   

Rhett had been keeping himself amused chatting with the two fairly attractive young ladies.  He was aware immediately that if he wanted to he could have easily swept one or both of them off of their feet.  But he was not here for them.  They were merely a diversion until the real object of his affection appeared.  

Before Rhett saw her he knew Scarlett was there.   The atmosphere around him suddenly felt charged with excitement.   His heart beat increased and he felt everything in his body tighten.  When Scarlett approached Rhett had a moment to take her in before she was aware of him. 

Since the very first time he had laid his eyes on Scarlett he had been struck by her remarkable beauty.  Each time he saw her  the impact of it grew stronger.  Today was no different.   Rhett felt physically bowled over by just how ungodly beautiful she was. 

Scarlett was dressed in a long white apron and her hair was tied back at her neck with a piece of ribbon.  A few tendrils of hair had come loose and framed her face.  Rhett longed to reach out and tuck the errant strands behind her small delicate ears.  He thought that no one had the right to look so damn gorgeous dressed in clothes that would be better suited for a rag bag.  That she took his breath away frightened him.  Of course Rhett had no intention of letting Scarlett become aware of his growing obsession with her.  He was focused on his short term objective.  To get her into his bed. 

Rhett greeted Scarlett with a huge wolfish grin on his face.  

"He's such a scoundrel!" she thought.  Rhett was wearing an impeccably tailored cream colored suit with a crisp white shirt.  The light colored clothing made his jet black hair and tanned skin look alluringly dark and mysterious.  If she wasn't aware of who Rhett Butler was, a skunk , she would think he was quite dashing.  Anger and a feeling she couldn't quite identify was building inside of her.

"Standing there smiling at me after how brazen he behaved yesterday."  Before she could stop herself she thought about how Rhett's touch had tantalized her in the garden shed.   Her face flushed and her flesh prickled as she remembered Rhett's large strong hands skimming over her skin. 

She pushed the titillating encounter to the back of her mind.  Scarlett barely  managed to choke out a civil greeting to him.

"Captain Butler" she said tersely.  She nodded at the two girls coolly. 

Maybelle and Fanny acknowledged Scarlett with polite courtesy before swiftly turning their fascinated eyes back onto Rhett.   They were both praising his brave efforts as a blockade runner.  And excitedly remarking how smart he must be to successfully outrun the nasty Yankees. 

Scarlett listened to the girls with growing disdain.  It peeved Scarlett that Maybelle and Fanny were making such a fuss over Rhett.   Scarlett smirked at them and then abruptly turned away .  It irked her that Rhett was using the Cause to blatantly try to seduce the young ladies.  

"Humph! Just yesterday he was busy trying to compromise me!"

 Then a rather mean and wicked realization came to Scarlett.  She grinned smugly over her shoulder at the girls and Rhett.   She was thinking that the girls were in for a very rude , and humiliating, awakening when the two ninnies were told that the object of their adoration wasn't received!  She found a perverse satisfaction in knowing how shocked they would be.  Temporarily appeased by her knowledge Scarlett feigned interest in getting back to her duties.  She addressed Mrs. Elsing.

"You needed me for something Mrs. Elsing?  If I am mistaken forgive me and I'll go back and continue sorting out the mail."

Scarlett said all of this to her in a sweet and pleasant voice that didn't betray her growing irritation at being forced to witness Rhett Butler's wooing of Maybelle and Fanny.  She felt herself pursing her lips together tightly in an attempt to keep herself from blurting out all of the hateful things she was currently thinking.  She heard him loudly compliment Maybelle on her pretty summer frock.  Scarlett glanced over and saw that Maybelle was blushing.  

"That old trick!  Maybelle is foolish if she thinks Rhett Butler will be taken in by a maidenly blush!"  

Scarlett felt a prick of jealousy stab at her heart.  She convinced herself that her jealousy was only about Maybelle's dress.  As it was lovely and she would have given anything to be out of mourning, so she could wear such a dress.  Then she heard Fanny thanking Rhett for his compliment to her hat.  

Fanny had taken a variety of colorful flowers and tucked the fragrant blossoms attractively under a bright blue ribbon around the entire circumference of the wide brimmed hat.   

"What is Rhett going on and on about it?  God knows I could have decorated a bonnet much prettier then that tacky looking thing!"  Scarlett thought.  

Mrs. Elsing was smiling with approval at her only daughter.  It pleased her that such an attractive and celebrated man was giving Fanny a compliment.   Scarlett impatiently cleared her throat.  She had had enough of Rhett Butler and his shameless flirting.  She should be happy that the scoundrel seemed to be over any romantic notions he had been harboring for her.   Apparently he wasn't very discriminating if he found the underwhelming Maybelle and Fanny appealing. 

"Please allow me to excuse myself.  The poor men are dying to receive their mail.  It's a small reward for all that they have sacrificed fighting for the Cause.  As much as I'm sure they too would want to shower the heroic Captain Butler with praise for his little boat excursions,  picking up dresses and hoo ha's, I think they would be even happier to get letters from their loved ones."

For a moment everyone grew silent.  The ladies were surprised by Scarlett's thinly veiled hostility.  For they so admired Captain  Butler.  To Scarlett's utter horror Rhett Butler laughed uproariously at her comment.  The ladies giggled uncomfortably.  They didn't know what Rhett had found so amusing.  Still they laughed along with him anyway.  Finally Mrs. Elsing spoke.  She apologized for wasting precious time.  Scarlett just stood silently fuming.  Rhett had managed to make her look foolish again!  Damn him! 

"I'm sure Mrs. Meade can handle the mail dear. I will need you and Melly to go pick out the decorations that we will need for the bazaar.  Captain Butler has arranged everything."

A dark cloud passed over Scarlett's face. Go with Rhett Butler and Melanie?  What if he started talking about that day in the library?  Scarlett was sure he was up to something. 

"I'll go!" Fanny quickly volunteered.  And to keep Fanny from getting an advantage with Rhett over her Maybelle said she would go as well.   The girls exchanged a competitive look.  Each knew what the other girl was up to.  They were both chomping at the bit to secure some one on one time with the fascinating Captain Butler. 

"Splendid!  With Atlanta's two most fashionable belles selecting the decorations the bazaar is sure to look magnificent.  And Mrs. Hamilton won't feel like she is neglecting the mail."  Rhett smiled wickedly at Scarlett.  Maybelle and Fanny beamed triumphantly.

Something about the way both Maybelle and Fanny looked at Scarlett made her blood boil!  She had never been viewed by other girls in any way except as a threat. 

"They see me as a worn out old lady!  How dare that cow and that pimple faced goose pity me!"

The next words Scarlett said came without her consciously giving them any thought.  She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she was being usurped and everything inside of her rallied against it.

"Wait! . . . Um . . . Well I really think Melly and I should go after all.   We have the colors we want to use all picked out.  And.  . . well . . . although I would never see any harm in it, well I would hate to have dear Fanny and Maybelle subjected to any nasty gossip.   Shopping .  .  . practically alone .  .  .  with a  .  .  . strange man . . . I mean a man who is a stranger.  I'm sure Mrs. Meriwether .  .  . Well you know how people talk.  .  ."

Maybelle and Fanny simultaneously screwed their faces up in disappointment.  Rhett's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  And Melanie looked happy that Scarlett was kind enough to look out for the girls that way.  Mrs. Elsing was shocked that she almost put her daughter in an improper situation and relieved that Scarlett had mentioned it.

"Yes.  Yes, it would be best if you and Melanie go.  I know Fanny and Maybelle will be more then happy to take care of what needs attending to here at the hospital."

"But Mother!"  Fanny whined.  It was clear that she was not pleased with being left at the hospital. 

"Frances Alberta Elizabeth Elsing! I am giving you fair warning.  If you continue to whine I will make certain that you will not attend the bazaar!" 

Fanny snapped her mouth closed immediately and her lips puckered into a pout.  Maybelle was about to protest as well, but thought better of it.  Mrs. Elsing would surely tell her mother if Maybelle complained and then maybe she would be forbidden from going to the bazaar.  Mrs. Elsing  instructed the dejected girls to report to the hospital commissary to help with the luncheon trays.  Rhett clutched his hand to his heart to demonstrate how heartbroken he was that the girls would not be accompanying him today.  Which made both of them blush and giggle madly as they said their goodbyes.

Scarlett had been so caught up in putting Maybelle and Fanny in their place that she didn't consider the fact that she would now be stuck spending time in Rhett Butler's company.   Suddenly she felt nervous.  Knowing Melly's fondness for talking about Ashley worried Scarlett.  She would have to make sure that she interrupted any and all conversation that could lead down a dangerous path.  The problem was that all conversations involving that varmint Rhett Butler seemed to lead down a dangerous path.  

"a very dangerous path.  .  .". Scarlett thought.  Everything about Rhett screamed danger.  His dark swarthy looks.  His tall muscular physique.  His deep husky voice. . ."  Her mind briefly wandered to those few seemingly endless moments when she was trapped in the shed with him.  She had felt danger, but also something else, standing so near to him.   Melly saying that they should probably go now broke Scarlett out of her reverie. 

Rhett was standing at attention waiting patiently for the ladies to join him.  Scarlett thought that he looked like the picture of respectability.  Perhaps he would behave today.  Perhaps she had nothing to fear.  Perhaps .  .  . wrong!  As they made their way down the front steps of the hospital  Rhett was already attempting to start trouble. 

"So Mrs. Wilkes. . ."  Rhett said courteously as he led Melanie  down the steps of the building.  " Have you had word from Mr. Wilkes recently?  I bet he was very surprised to learn that Mrs. Hamilton had joined you in Atlanta."

  Scarlett stopped in her tracks.  She had purposely lagged a bit behind.  Hoping to avoid any conversation with Rhett.  

Although his words sounded kind and concerned when Scarlett dared to peek at him from behind Melly she saw a sarcastic smirk on his face.  Scarlett crinkled her little upturned nose at him and rolled her eyes.  She was not going to let Rhett Butler get the upper hand.  So, to steer the conversation away from Ashley Scarlett started talking about the only thing that she knew would distract Melanie.  Her infant son Wade Hampton. 

"Captain Butler, Wade is here too.  I came to Atlanta so Charles' son could get to know his blood kin."  Scarlett stated matter of factly as she stepped down onto the sidewalk. 

"Yes.  I had  the pleasure of witnessing  your devotion to your beloved up close and personal.  I know just how much Mrs. Wilkes'  family means to you."

"Oh, Captain Butler!  Did you?  How sweet!  Although it made me wildly happy that Charles and Scarlett were to be married I must confess I was so suprised.  I had no idea they were sweet on each other. "  Melanie said.  Her face flushing.    Scarlett's face became pinched with guilt.   Thank goodness  Melanie was so naive and wholesome.    She had not detected the sarcasm in Rhett's words.   Melly whole heartily believed that Scarlett had loved Charles.  

"Well the course of true love never did run smooth!"  Rhett said.  His voice full of sincerity.   Melanie smiled in surprise.   Scarlett was trying to decipher just what Rhett meant by that.   

"Mr. Shakespeare!"   Melanie declared.

"Yes. That is correct Mrs. Wilkes.  I can see you have been taught to appreciate and recognize the classics.  It's always a pleasure to converse with a woman who is not only utterly lovely to look at, but bright too.  A rare combination I'm afraid.  Do you enjoy The Bard too Mrs. Hamilton? "

"Who?" Scarlett said disinterested.  She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.    

"The Bard?" 

Scarlett's totally blank expression answered Rhett's question.  She screwed her face up trying to remember just where she had heard the words The Bard before.  

"Are they dead?" Scarlett said earnestly. 

Rhett laughed loudly.  Melanie gave Scarlett a soft and understanding look.  One a loving parent would give to a child who stated that the moon was made of cheese.  She had come to learn over the past few months that her beautiful sister in law did not know very much about books and literature.   

"Yes! He is!"  Rhett choked out between his laughter. 

"Well what's so funny about that?  Did the yankees get him?"

Rhett let out a huge howl of laughter.   Melanie giggled too.  But then she remembered herself.  After all she was out in public and it wouldn't look right for her to be carrying on so frivolously.  She started to feel a bit sheepish for laughing at Scarlett's ignorance.   It was wrong of her to expect everyone to love reading like she did.  She kindly attempted to correct Scarlett.

"No, dear. The Bard is another name for William . . ."

Scarlett was vexed that she was clueless about whatever Melly and Rhett found so amusing. She was not used to feeling foolish or being teased.  She practically hissed at Melly like a cat.

"Melanie Wilkes!  I really could care less who or what The Bard is!  Let's cross the street.  Everyone on this side is staring at us thanks to you and Captain Butler!"  Scarlett was fed up with whatever little game was being played.

Scarlett didn't wait to cross the intersection with Melanie and Rhett, but scampered ahead of them in a huff.  Rhett and Melanie made it to the otherside of the street and followed after Scarlett.   They were almost at the shop. Scarlett made it there first.  She glared at Rhett and Melanie as they approached.  

"Mrs. Hamilton.  I see you found the store without us.  Shall we go in?" 

Rhett opened the door and Melanie scooted by after thanking him.  Scarlett stood and stared daggers at Rhett.  He bowed  gallantly and gestured for her to go ahead of him through the doorway.

  As Scarlett walked by him Rhett reached down and, surreptitiously grabbed her hand in his.  He pressed their palms flat against each other.   Scarlett's eyes opened wide with surprise and she stifled a little yelp.  As she pulled away a delightful shiver ran down her spine as his fingertips lightly scrapped against the inside of her hand and wrist.  Scarlett looked up into Rhett's smoldering black eyes.   She felt flustered by the unexpected thrill of having Rhett look at her so intensely. As she was about to turn her head away from Rhett he said something to Scarlett in a low , almost inaudible, voice.

"You're so beautiful when you are angry!"  

Scarlett gasped with indignation upon hearing Rhett's whispered comment.  Rhett's cheeky words incensed her and she wished she could tell him to go to Halifax, but she knew she had to hold her tongue.  She couldn't risk having Melly overhear anything she would say to Rhett.  Scarlett had to act like nothing unusual had happened.  Otherwise Melanie would want to know what was wrong with her.  She would not let on that Rhett Butler had disturbed her in any way.

Scarlett got away from Rhett as swiftly as possible.  She heard him chuckling behind her.  After quickly scanning  the shop she found Melanie.  She spotted her going through a large array of fabrics and ribbons that covered a large display table.  She glanced up and smiled at Scarlett.   Melanie motioned excitedly for Scarlett to come and see the selections they would be choosing from.  Melly was thrilled by the quality and variety of options they had at their disposal.

Scarlett calmed herself.  Her insides were doing flip flops from the contact with Rhett.  Scarlett took a deep breath and relaxed  her brow.  She sashayed her way over to where Melly was selecting the best things to transform the drab armory into a beautiful and lively space for the bazaar.  Melanie was totally engrossed in her task.  Scarlett was grateful that Rhett had remained at the front of the shop.  He was chatting with a young man who worked there. 

"Scarlett!  Look at all of these beautiful things!  The armory is going to be transformed! We are so lucky that Captain Butler was able to have everything donated!"

"Yes, yes Melly, it's wonderful.  I just can't understand what he expects for all of this?" Scarlett said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Expects?" Melanie said confused.

"Yes! Expects!  Surely you haven't forgotten everything we heard about him!"

Melanie just laughed softly.  She was convinced that Scarlett was wrong about Captain Butler. 

"He has been nothing but a perfect gentleman.  So generous.  So kind. And so helpful."

Before Scarlett could protest Rhett appeared.  Scarlett looked down as if she was concentrating on selecting just the right  colors to festoon the booths.  Rhett joined them with Elizabeth Kane and two children of around the same age.  Elizabeth remembered Scarlett and Melanie right away and greeted them warmly.  She introduced her two younger siblings.

"This is Patricia. And this is Sean.  My sister and brother.  They will box everything up for you , when you are ready, and then carry everything out to the delivery wagon." Elizabeth said with authority.  The two good looking children nodded pleasantly.  They were aged eleven and twelve.  Like Elizabeth they were tall for their ages.  All three Kane siblings towered over Scarlett and Melanie.

"How nice! Thank you Miss Kane.  Your father is a lucky man to have such fine children."

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkes."  All three siblings blushed.

"Well that's taken care of.  Miss Lizzie  why don't we take Mrs. Hamilton around to the greenhouse, so she can select the flowers that your father is donating."

"Oh, how wonderful.  Since I seem to have selected everything here I think that it is only fair that you should get to choose the floral arrangements.  Go on Scarlett.  I insist.  You have such a fabulous eye for flowers.   And Captain Butler please thank Mr. Kane again for his enormous contributions."

Elizabeth gave Rhett a puzzled look.   She knew her father was donating a few baskets of soaps and toiletries to the bazaar, but she knew of no other donations.   He couldn't afford to give away everything the ladies required.

"But Captain Butler.  My father didn't say anything about flowers and . . ."

"Don't worry Miss Lizzie.  It must have slipped his mind.  I will take care of everything today if you are worried you'll get in trouble."

"Well.  .  . Ok. . . If you are certain. . ." Rhett smiled at Elizabeth and she nearly fainted.  She was thrilled that he was in the shop.  She would agree to anything that Rhett Butler wanted. 

"Right this way then Mrs. Hamilton and Captain Butler.  Sean and Patty you be sure and mind your manners.  And do what Mrs. Wilkes asks.  Daddy said you could have ice cream later if you were good today."

Miss Elizabeth walked to the back of the shop.  There was a door that led right to the greenhouse.  She unlocked it and held the door for Scarlett.  As she was about to follow Scarlett into the room her brother Matthew appeared.  He said he needed her urgently.  He couldn't locate a medicine order and the man here to pick it up was pitching a fit.

"Matty! Can't you see I'm busy!! I'm sure the package is there!"  Elizabeth said in a high pitched whine. She was annoyed that her brother was disrupting her time with Captain Butler.

Matthew shot an unsure glance at Rhett.  He looked uncomfortable about something, but he gulped and continued on with his plea to his bossy younger sister.

"Well I can't find it! And the man who works for the lady that needs it is getting mighty angry.  Please Lizzie?  You know I'm not good at handling these situations."

"It's alright Miss Lizzie.  Please go attend to the customer.  Mrs. Hamilton and I will get started without you.  Please.  We will be fine."

Elizabeth melted.  Rhett was so handsome and dashing and her only wish was to please him.  She wanted to prove to him how capable and mature she was so he would stop seeing her as a mere child.

"Alright.  If you will excuse me.  I will return shortly." Elizabeth impatiently stomped away after her brother. 

Rhett quickly stepped into the greenhouse and shut the door.  Scarlett's heart started to beat rapidly.  Rhett looked at Scarlett and a slow smile spread across his face.   He gently pulled Scarlett up against him.   Scarlett gasped and tried to squirm away.

"Now where were we?"

"You! You varmint!  Just what do you think you're doing?  Turn me loose this instant or I'll . . I'll .  . ."

Ignoring Scarlett's protests Rhett leaned down and pressed his lips on the flesh right beneath her ear.  Her skin was so soft, he let out a soft growl which made his lips vibrate against her skin. 

"You'll what?  Throw some china at me?"

Rhett let out a husky laugh and kissed Scarlett again.  This time lower on her neck.  She felt paralyzed to move.  A rush of heat flooded her entire body.  Rhett's lips were sending delicious waves of nerve tickling sensations from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.   Scarlett couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped from her.  She hadn't felt anything so exciting in her entire life.  She squeezed her eyes shut and her head dropped back exposing more of her neck and throat.

"No . . . I mean .  . . You . .. I . . . Oh! . . ."

  Rhett kissed his way up Scarlett's neck and jaw.  His lips were making Scarlett dizzy.  She felt Rhett's tongue flick out of his mouth and lick her skin sensually.   The strange tightening she felt between her thighs confused her.  She was shocked when she realized she was pressing her hips against Rhett's hard muscular flank.  Something inside of her was begging her body for more.  Shame filled her when she realized that she wanted to feel more of him.  She couldn't believe she was allowing Rhett to kiss her this way.  Especially when her heart belonged to Ashley.  She needed to tell him to stop.

 Scarlett told herself that she would not allow her mind or her body to betray Ashley.  Only her body was not listening to her.  Her body was betraying her.  Her body wanted Rhett to continue  to stir the passion and desire that his kisses were unleashing.  The wonderful, magical feelings  he was eliciting inside of her were making her light headed and giddy. 

"Scarlett .  .  . Scarlett .  .  . "  Rhett moved his lips next to her ear again and murmured her name like a rhapsody.

Rhett's hands came up and gently stroked her face. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.  Scarlett's green eyes were dark as emeralds.  Rhett brushed his thumb over her plump bottom lip.  Scarlett shuddered and let out a small whimper.

Rhett wanted to kiss her.  He wanted to have her.  He had to restrain himself from ripping the clothes off of her body.  Everything inside of him ached to be inside of Scarlett.  He wished he didn't know a thing about her.  He wished she was just a random whore so he could fuck her up against the closed door and then walk away.  But there was a feeling deeper then lust that Rhett found himself grappling with.  He realized that the crushing truth was that he yearned to make this fascinating, maddening creature happy.  He was shocked that he truly cared if she wanted more from him then the excitement of a few stolen kisses.  As much as it would pain him to stop right now he knew he had to.  Rhett knew that he needed much more from Scarlett then her enticing body.

The way Scarlett was staring up at Rhett almost broke his reserve.   He knew he couldn't have her the way he wanted to.  They wouldn't be alone much longer.  He didn't care if they were caught kissing.  But he knew Scarlett would be mortified and would never want to see him again.  Also, before he let himself fall even further for her he needed to know if Scarlett was still holding a torch for Ashley Wilkes.  Even though she denied it Rhett was not convinced.  No. He would wait.  He wouldn't rush his long dreamed of and planned seduction of Scarlett. 

Rhett took advantage of having Scarlett alone for a few more minutes.  He lowered his mouth and placed a firm full kiss on her beautiful red lips.  Scarlett gripped his shirt front and he felt her mouth quiver beneath his.  Before he could pull away Scarlett's pillow soft mouth opened slightly inviting him to kiss her more fully.  Rhett ran his tongue on the inside ridge of her parted lips.  He heard her sigh sweetly.  The delicious vulnerable little sounds Scarlett was making were almost Rhett's undoing.  Before he stopped himself Rhett was compelled to dart his tongue inside of her mouth.  He needed to taste her and know what her tongue would feel like sliding against his.  Scarlett grunted.  Rhett's tongue in her mouth momentarily shocked her.  His tongue searched her mouth diligently.  He drank in her sweet taste.  When his tongue finally brushed against hers he experienced a thrill unlike any other.  Her tongue swirled against his tentatively and it felt like sweet torture to him. 

From Scarlett's surprised reaction to the inclusion of his tongue in their kiss Rhett surmised that she had never been kissed that way before.  It made Rhett wonder what other things Scarlett had yet to experience with a man.  At a languid pace Rhett sucked her tongue in and out of his mouth a few times before releasing it.  He grinned devilishly as he watched disappointment  register on Scarlett's face as she became aware that he had stopped kissing her.   Breathlessly Scarlett stumbled backwards and leaned against the greenhouse door.  Her face and neck were flushed an attractive pink color.  As if in a trance Scarlett pressed her palm against her lips and became lost in thought.

Without any warning Scarlett wrenched her arm back and swung it furiously.  She cracked Rhett right in the face with her open palm stinging his cheek.   Rhett rested his hand tightly against his face.  Resting his chin and jaw in his cupped hand. 

"Ouch! I see your violent streak doesn't stop at breaking objects.  Really Scarlett was that necessary?" Rhett started to move toward her.  But stopped when Scarlett pulled her arm back as if she was going to strike him again. 

"Stay right there!  Don't you dare come near me!"

Scarlett was furious that Rhett thought he could take advantage of her that way!   Her anger quadrupled when she remembered how eager he was to have  Maybelle and Fannie accompany him earlier.  Was that his aim?  To use and manipulate her for his own pleasure?  Or was he such a scoundrel that it didn't matter who he cornered in the greenhouse?  Scarlett thought that he was sick and disgusting! She couldn't wait to get away from him!

Scarlett pulled the door open and hurried away from the room.  She didn't care.  She would lie and tell Melly that she couldn't decide about the flowers.  She would say that she wasn't feeling well and that she needed to leave.  Anything to get away from Rhett Butler! 

As she hurried away her path crossed with Miss Elizabeth and the two younger children.  Miss Elizabeth seemed confused that Scarlett was not with Rhett.

"Mrs. Hamilton?  Are you ok?  Have you finished selecting the flowers?"

"Er . . . No! . . . I mean yes.  I'm fine.  But no we didn't make any selections.  I'm feeling a little peaked.  So, I told Captain Butler that it would be fine if you decided on the flowers.  The hospital committee would be pleased that I left the decision up to such a responsible and conscientious young lady.  After all in a year or two you will surely be one of the finest young nurses the hospital will have.  I hope you don't mind?"

Miss Elizabeth puffed up with pride.  She was so happy that Mrs. Hamilton had enough faith in her to give her such a large responsibility.  And she would get to spend more time with Capitan Butler!  Practically alone!  Well, not alone.  Patty and Sean would be there too. But still . . .

"Of course not Mrs. Hamilton.  It would be my pleasure.  I will make sure that I select just the right things."

"Thank you Miss Kane.  And good day. Mrs. Wilkes and I are due back at the hospital."

Scarlett found Melanie right away.  She rushed her to the front of the shop.  There was no way she wanted Rhett offering to escort them back to the hospital.  Melanie resisted leaving the shop.  She said she wanted to thank Captain Butler again and extend an invitation for him to come to dinner at Aunt Pitty's.

"No!" Scarlett said rather emphatically. 

"Scarlett dear.  Why ever not?"

"Nothing.  Do what you like.  But can your invitation wait for another time?  I'm exhausted.  I didn't want to mention it but. . ."

"What? What is it dear? " Melanie asked with panic in her voice.

"I'm not feeling well again.  Wade had me up most of the night.  He is teething and only quieted down if I walked the floor rocking him."

"Oh! Why didn't you send Prissy for me?  I would have stayed awake with him. The poor little angel."

"I'm sorry Melly I didn't want to bother you. So, you see I really need to go back to the hospital and take my supper break. A few minutes off of my feet and some food should make me feel better.   I know you had your heart set on talking to Captain Butler."

"Nonsense.  Forgive me! I should have realized you were unwell.  Let's go.  And when we get to the hospital I am going to have  Mrs. Meade send word to Uncle Peter to come and fetch you.  I will insist.  And tonight Wade can sleep in my room so you can rest."

"Thank you Melly.  I should really know by now that I can't get anything past you!  I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Wade."

As they walked down the front steps of the shop Melanie put her scrawny arm around Scarlett's shoulder.   She squeezed Scarlett against her.  Scarlett was too emotionally strung out to resist the warm overture.

Scarlett felt relief wash over her as they got further away from the shop.  She half expected Rhett to come bolting out after them.  Even though she didn't want to admit it part of Scarlett was peeved that Rhett hadn't tried to follow after her.  There was no way he could deny that he went way too far with her.  She had to slap him for his conduct!  Didn't she?  Right now she wasn't so sure.   She wasn't sure if she was angry with Rhett or with herself.  Again Scarlett's feelings were in a jumble.  Against her own rational mind her body had responded to Rhett.  She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't allow herself to get carried away by Rhett's amorous advances.  Yet she had.   She could have slapped him after the first burning kiss he placed below her ear.  But she didn't.  Never had she felt so out of control with a man.  It had always been easy to halt her other beaux lust filled advances.  Before this.  It had always been a game to Scarlett.  She found amusement in just how far a man would go for one of her kisses.  She enjoyed the power she had to leave a man frustrated and fairly begging her for more.

Rhett Butler wasn't so easily managed.  He challenged her.  Scarlett found it exciting.  He was not a young silly country beau that she could control and manipulate.  He was unpredictable.  She had no warning whatsoever about what he might say or do next.  So far he had easily out maneuvered every single thing she had tried to do to bring him down a notch. 

Melanie and Scarlett arrived at the hospital.  Despite trying to get the events of the day out of her mind she couldn't.  She had enjoyed letting Rhett kiss her until she almost swooned.  Rhett's kisses had made her forget her promises to herself.   That she wouldn't be taken in by him and that she would stay true to Ashley.  Scarlett felt sick.  She had betrayed Ashley for a few moments of excitement.  She was horrid.  With a heavy heart Scarlett listlessly followed Melanie into the hospital entryway.

"Sit here Scarlett.  I'll be right back.  I'm heading straight back to tell Mrs. Meade to send for Uncle Peter.  I won't be but a moment."

Scarlett sat on a long bench and waited for Melanie to return.  She now really did feel terrible.  Hopefully Uncle Peter would get here soon.  All Scarlett wanted to do was flop on her bed and cry.  Scarlett gazed down the long hallway and saw Maybelle and Fannie pushing a large metal cart piled high with used supper trays.  They both looked miserable.  Scarlett couldn't help smiling.  It gave her some sort of sick pleasure seeing the girls look so hot, sweaty,  and unkempt. 

"I wonder what Rhett Butler would say if he could see two of Atlanta's most fashionable belles looking like drowned cats!"  Scarlett laughed quietly under her breath.

Oh she knew it wasn't very nice to think such terrible things.  But she just couldn't stop herself.  One thing Scarlett never tolerated very well was imagining that anyone was in anyway, shape, or form better then she was.   If she hadn't been irked that Rhett was fawning all over Maybelle and Fanny she would not be caught in the predicament she faced now.  

** "Well, I guess I won't think about that now. I'll think about it tomorrow. **

Scarlett shut her eyes and rested her head on the back of the hard wood bench.  Once again her thoughts turned to Rhett Butler.  She didn't understand his motives.  Why did it seem like he was trying so hard to complicate her existence? Was it jealousy?  Desire and lust? Or love?

With sudden renewed determination Scarlett vowed to get the upper hand with Rhett Butler.  The thought of making Rhett admit he was madly in love with her excited Scarlett.  After all it would be an interesting distraction while she waited to be reunited with Ashley.  

"I guess he thinks he can toy with me like every other girl he fancies!  I'll fix him! I may even let him kiss me as much as he wants to the next time he tries!"   Scarlett thought mischievously.  


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett glanced at his red and swollen cheek in the gilt edged mirror above the washbasin.  He moved his head side to side comparing his right cheek to his left cheek.  Yes. The left side was definitely puffy looking.  He winced as he tapped his fingertips on his still tender flesh. There was a bruise, about the same size as the tiny hand of a certain little hellcat he was acquainted with, that had manifested just under his eye.  He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  And moved a small gaslight up to his face.  The extra lamp light confirmed it.  She had marked him! The mark was concealed a bit by the deep tan of his skin, but it was there.  Rhett smiled as he gingerly massaged shaving soap onto his face. 

Yes.  Scarlett Hamilton had branded him.  Another ,less secure, man would probably be humiliated that a tiny slip of a girl had managed to wallop him with enough force to leave a mark.  But not Rhett.  Rhett loved that Scarlett was so visceral.  It made him want to throw her down in some mud and wrestle with her playfully.  He was seeing that Scarlett was a woman who displayed her temper physically.  Almost  like a man would. Everything about Scarlett was so feminine.  Her hair was soft and shiny. Her skin ivory white and flawless. She had lips as red and soft as rose petals and her inky black eyelashes and brows set off her tip tilted green cat eyes to perfection.  But she had demonstrated a violent side that was incongruous and surprisingly opposite of  her sweet delicate visage.  The dichotomy fascinated and attracted Rhett so much more then her physical charms.  She was a transparent enigma.  An oxymoron personified.  Rhett knew no well bred southern lady who dared to act so impulsively.  Even behind closed doors Rhett had never met a properly raised southern lady who was so unrestrained and who did not filter her words and actions.  Wild.  That is what Scarlett was.  He laughed out loud thinking about her.  

"It's like she was raised by wolves!"  Rhett thought with amusement.  

He knew a few rough and tumble little girls growing up who could scrap just as well as all of the boys. Those young ladies had grown up to be rather boyish and rangy.  They did not become the belle of three counties with beauty, grace, and charm enough to bring most men to their knees.  No. The little girls that he rough housed with couldn't charm a fly.  Most became old maids, school teachers, or nuns.  

Scarlett looked like a delicate and perfect porcelain doll.  She was blessed with a face and figure that inspired men to paint portraits, write sonnets, and fight wars. There probably was not a man alive who would not find her appealing.  And Scarlett knew it.  She had cultivated well her ability to use her stunning looks to her advantage.  

It was clear that she had the confidence of someone who had not experienced the heartbreak and pain of too many disappointments.  Yes. Rhett knew that Scarlett had been rejected by Ashley Wilkes.  He was in the process of surmising if Scarlett was over the gentleman or if she was still convinced she loved him.  Rhett's instinct told him that Scarlett had only married Charles to save face after being rejected by Ashley. She hardly acted like a woman in deep mourning.  In fact Rhett had observed no pain or sorrow when Scarlett talked about the young Mr. Hamilton's death.  Which was a good indication that Scarlett's heart was still preoccupied with  the honorable Mr. Wilkes.   He wondered if Scarlett had made any more attempts at snaring him in her web?  And if so, had Ashley made her his lover? Did he secretly  summon her to Atlanta so he would have his wife and mistress together in one convenient location?  Rhett turned the possibility of such a scenario over and over in his mind.  Then he laughed bitterly and shook his head side to side.

"No.  Not Mr. Wilkes.  He is too damn respectable to have orchestrated such a scandalous arrangement.   Ashley would not risk the good name of his family for his own hedonistic pleasures. The fool! " 

Scarlett must have planted herself in Atlanta for one reason.  Ashley Wilkes.  Her  stubborn heart must still be childishly clinging to the romantic and  foolish idea that she still had a chance to claim him for her own.  Rhett was amazed that a girl like Scarlett was content to wait and hope for a few crumbs of affection from a highly unsuitable and  unavailable lover.  From what Rhett had heard, that day at Twelve Oaks, Ashley had been squiring Scarlett about quite a bit.  But that his intention had never been to marry her.  The poor deluded girl had not realized that Ashley had been unable to resist the ego boost that having a ripe, young, blossoming beauty around had provided him.  Even though he knew he could never act on his impulses Ashley must have enjoyed walking the tight rope of restraint necessary to spend time with the exciting and  sexually stimulating Scarlett.  Rhett could only image how many times  the naive Scarlett had unknowingly left the little gentleman rock hard and  bursting with frustration.   God knows Rhett had experienced how arousing just being near Scarlett could be.   Just thinking about her made his cock twitch.  

Rhett was strategically planning what his next move should be to capture Scarlett's heart.  He had already used his physical magnetism to tease and taunt her.  If he proceeded in that vein alone he was confident he could bed her in no time.  She had responded so eagerly to his kisses.  Today at the shop he was certain she had been enjoying herself.  He knew she only slapped him to preserve her ladylike facade.  

Examining his face in the mirror Rhett checked to make sure he hadn't missed any whiskers.  He finished his grooming with a few splashes of cologne that had  a distinct musky scent.  

"Flawless as usual. You handsome devil!"  He said with a cock of his eyebrow. Then he cast a smoldering look in the mirror, as if he was gazing at Scarlett, and let out a deep booming laugh.

He felt like a school boy courting a girl for the very first time.    It was so refreshing to feel something more for a woman then lust.   For years Rhett seduced and bedded hundreds of women.  And he enjoyed a prolific and scandalous sex life.  He had mistresses and whores in multiple states.  Hell if he wanted to boast he actually had women on several continents that warmed his bed.   Female companionship was never something he lacked.  

Out of the many women he was acquainted with none were as magnetic and alluring as Scarlett.  Sure she lacked sophistication.  She was brash, ill tempered and frankly immature.  So why did Rhett feel like his heart would burst out of his chest whenever he saw her?  Rhett really wasn't sure.  He assumed like all of his past conquests that once he won Scarlett over that he would tire of her and move on.  That once she was no longer a challenge that he would lose interest. He never considered the possibility of falling in love with her.  

Rhett Butler didn't fall in love.  He would not allow it.  All of his adult life he had side stepped and avoided love.  As far as he was concerned there was no such thing as love.  All of his experiences had taught him that people often confused love with infatuation, lust, security, or dependence.  Even the love between a father and a son was only an illusion.  

After being cast out by his own family Rhett had been determined to never trust love again.  He enjoyed a carefree and unhindered existence.  Nothing tied him down.  Any responsibilities that Rhett had were his by choice.  He made money the way he wanted to.   Although he did have  some respectable business ventures the majority of his enterprises were by no means anything a gentleman would have undertaken.  Being an outcast of the polite society that his family belonged to freed Rhett from feeling obligated to conform.  So he never became romantically involved with any one woman.  And he never became attached.   

Tonite Rhett was heading over to Belle's.  He wanted to play cards and drink. Of course partaking of one of Belle's lovely girls was not completely out of the question either.  The earlier interaction with Scarlett had left Rhett sexually frustrated.  He was amazed by how thrilling it was to finally kiss her.  If she never spoke to him again the few moments of pure bliss he had felt by having her in his arms would be burned in his memory forever.  

Of course he had no intention of giving up his pursuit of her now.  Not after the kiss they shared today.  He knew he was close to his goal of possessing her body. When he closed his eyes he could still feel her intoxicating body pressed up against him filling him with mad desire.   He could still taste her sweet mouth on his lips.  Rhett shuddered.  This creature had bewitched him.  

 Rhett's biggest obstacle would be obliterating the rules Scarlett had been  taught to obey.  He would dissemble the wall of propriety her world had imposed upon her brick by brick.  Yes.  A slow deliberate tearing down of the moral obstructions that made her afraid to sample life's decadent pleasures.  Rhett wanted to show Scarlett how exciting life could be when one stopped caring about what polite society deemed acceptable.

He smiled as he pulled on his Panama hat.  His anticipation of what claiming Scarlett as his would feel like made him unconsciously lick his lips.  Whatever tonite had in store for Rhett at The Gold Rush  he knew the evening would most definitely conclude with a girl or maybe even two in his bed.  He was in desperate need of relief after today's earlier interaction with Scarlett.  


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett let out a quick puff of air directed up to her sweaty forehead.   It was a vain attempt to blow the hair that had escaped her kerchief out of her eyes.     She groaned loudly with exasperation and ripped the fabric dramatically off of her head.  She was hot, tired, and dirty and all Scarlett wanted to do was escape the blasted armory.  She resented having to decorate for a bazaar and a ball that she could not attend.  Of course she couldn't count on Melanie leaving anytime soon. She would want to stay until every last bow and ribbon was in place.  

"We will be stuck here until midnight!"  Scarlett thought wearily.  

Scarlett continued to drape fabric around a booth.  This was the tenth one she had covered and decorated.  Her arms ached.  Her fingertips were sore from pricking herself with the pins she was using to affix all the materials together.  She looked around and spotted Maybelle and Fanny sitting at a table and making little boutonnières and nose gays.  Why weren't they doing any hard physical labor?  Mrs. Elsing had even gone over to the two girls and told them what a marvelous job they were doing.  Meanwhile she barely acknowledged Scarlett.  Except to tell her that one side of the bunting she had painstakingly hung was too low.  Scarlett grimaced and said that she would fix it.  To make Scarlett even more miserable then she already was she could clearly hear the inane chatter of Maybelle and Fanny from where she was working.  

"Ugghh!  I wish the two of them would shut up and do something useful or just go home! I'll scream if I have to hear one more description of the gowns they will be wearing to the bazaar!" Scarlett grumbled to herself.  

Melanie appeared by Scarlett's side.  Cheerful as usual.  

"Oh, Scarlett isn't it beautiful! I'm so happy we were able to be a part of all of it!"

Scarlett looked at Melly.  She was beaming.  Melanie was so happy she had tears in her eyes.  

"Yes Melly. It's lovely." Scarlett answered dully.  She just didn't understand how Melanie could be so happy knowing that she would not be attending any of the festivities.   Now that the armory was beginning to look like an actual ballroom and not a dirty place to store ammunition and weapons  Scarlett's heart began to ache painfully over missing out on everything.   Especially the dancing that would take place.  

Dancing.  Dancing and flirting with beaux.  Two things that Scarlett loved to do with a passion.   Two things that she would never be allowed to do again.  It wasn't fair.  She was too young to be forced to hide herself away and to be forbidden to enjoy life.  All because of stupid Charles Hamilton.  Well, Scarlett thought bitterly,  it wasn't entirely Charles' fault that he died, but still . . . Scarlett bit her lip. In spite of herself she could feel hot angry tears threatening to stream down her face.  She did not want Melanie , or those two simple girls, to witness her weakness.  She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, but instead she choked on it and Melly gazed at her with alarm.

"Scarlett! Darling!"  Melanie patted on Scarlett's back with a quick steady rhythm.

"Are you alright dear?"  

Scarlett gasped and finally managed to grab a breath.  

"Yes. . . yes. . . I'm fine . . . "  Scarlett said.  Her voice was hoarse and a few tears had escaped and ran down her flushed red cheeks.  Scarlett quickly dashed them away with her fingertips.

"Scarlett! What is it?  Won't you tell me? Has something upset you?"  Melanie said with concern. 

"Why? Why did Melly always have to be . . . to be . . . so, so, . .  . nice!"  Scarlett thought with disgust.

Didn't she realize that Scarlett didn't want her kindness?  Wasn't it this mousy girl's fault that she had lost Ashley? Her one and only reason to live?  And here this person was, the very culprit who snatched happiness right out of Scarlett's two hands, daring to try and comfort her. Well, Scarlett did not care to have Melanie's concern.  The sadness she had been feeling faded into the background and was swiftly replaced with seething rage. 

"Great balls of fire Melly!"  Scarlett hissed, under her breath, between clenched teeth.  

"Nothing is the matter!  My eyes and throat are irritated from all the dust and dirt that's being kicked up in here.  That's all!"

"Oh!"  Melanie responded in a small hurt voice as she shrunk away from Scarlett's sudden harshness. 

"Great! Now I've done it.  She'll start crying." Scarlett thought miserably.

"Melly? Please don't . . . I mean I really am ok.  I just wish you wouldn't fuss so." Scarlett explained in an almost gentle voice.  

Melanie's bottom lip quivered.  She had a sad pathetic  look on her face, but so far she wasn't crying.  Her huge brown eyes glistened as she looked apologetically at Scarlett.  Almost begging for Scarlett to forgive her.  She gripped Scarlett's hand between her two tiny one's and kissed it.  Scarlett inwardly cringed and tried to extricate herself from Melly as fast as possible.  Melanie's habit of showing her affection with hugs and kisses embarrassed Scarlett.  

Melanie smiled at Scarlett and continued to hold Scarlett's hand.  Wanting to distract Melly to keep her tears at bay Scarlett looked around and was grateful that a group of about twenty men were filing into the armory.  

"Look Melly.   Over there.  The musicians.  I think you better go and see to it that they know the proper place to set up."

"Yes.  I think I'd better.  I would hate to have Mrs. Merriweather scare them off before they even get the chance to play a note."  

Both women saw Mrs. Merriweather gesturing wildly for the men to move.  She was shooing them into a cramped dark corner.  They had inadvertently walked on top of a huge banner that was spread out on the floor.  The poor men looked terrified as she rudely scolded them.  Melanie quickly went over to smooth things over. 

Scarlett giggled.  That old dragon.  One day Scarlett would love it if someone put her in her place.  It mystified her that someone so unpleasant, and unattractive,  as Dolly Merriweather, was at the very top echelon of Atlanta's genteel society. For there was nothing charming or gentle about the old buffalo.

As Scarlett mentally calculated Mrs. Merriweather's many unpleasant qualities she lost track of what was happening around her.  She failed to notice that in addition to the musicians a few other people had arrived at the armory.  She heard Mrs. Meade's thin reedy voice exuberantly praising something. 

Scarlett raised her eyes and her mouth fell open.  Dozens and dozens of the most beautiful flowers and plants were being wheeled into the armory.  She recognized the Kane boys and young Miss Elizabeth.  They had a few other work men with them.  

Cart after cart filled with hundreds of blooms were pushed into the warehouse.  Then two men of larger then average stature , who's faces were being hidden by the massive rectangular object they were carrying arrived.  It was an enormous floral display that was a perfect replica of the confederate flag.  It was about three sizes larger then the flag that already adorned the space.  Everyone in the armory began clapping.  Including Scarlett.  However her clapping ceased abruptly when she recognized Rhett Butler as one of the two men who had carried in the dazzling arrangement.

Scarlett felt her face flush and her palms become sweaty.  She recalled her last meeting with Rhett and the memory made adrenaline and fear course through her body.  

"What if he told someone what happened at the shop between them?  What if Rhett was cad enough to talk about how she had fairly swooned in his arms?"  

She ducked into the booth that she had just finished decorating.  Scarlett crouched down low and rifled through a crate of pillows and satchels.  She wanted to look busy so it appeared that she hadn't seen Rhett enter.  Too late.

"Boo!" Rhett said as he hung the upper half of his body over and into Scarlett's not so obscure hiding place. 

"Ah! Ouch!"

Rhett had startled Scarlett causing her to jerk her body suddenly up to a standing position.  Only,  unfortunately,  she banged her head on a piece of wood that was jutting out from the booth's interior and  she careened comically to the floor. 

 Rhett laughed heartily seeing Scarlett clumsily fall back.  But then he quickly composed himself and rushed to assist her up.  

"Whoa there . . . " Rhett chuckled.   " . .. Mrs. Hamilton? . . . Er uh . . . Scarlett?"

 For a split second  Rhett was concerned that she may have actually been hurt by his childish greeting.  He reached down to help her up and Scarlett violently swatted at his out stretched arm.   

"Now, now Scarlett."  Rhett said trying his hardest not to keep laughing.  

"After injuring oneself it is of vital importance to come to an upright position slowly and carefully."

"Injuring myself?" Scarlett huffed indignantly.  She was conscious of the prying eyes all around her so she was careful not to raise her voice.

"It was your adolescent need to try and ambush me , like a no good Yankee, that made me get hurt!"

Without waiting for permission Rhett bent down and he grasped Scarlett tightly by her tiny waist and hoisted her up.

"My you are light as a feather!" Rhett remarked  playfully bouncing her up and down a few times before setting her down. 

Scarlett scowled at him.  And attempted to twist herself out of the hold Rhett had on her.   

"Have you lost your mind?!"  Scarlett said as she finally wrenched herself away from Rhett and fled the booth. 

"What will people think if they spot you manhandling me like that?  It's not proper!"

Scarlett glanced over at Maybelle and Fannie and glared at Rhett.  The girls had their eyes fixed on the two of them.   When they got caught looking they huddled their heads together and started whispering.  

Rhett grinned and waved to the girls enthusiastically.  They smiled and nodded demurely back at Rhett and batted their eyelashes flirtatiously.  

Rhett slowly sauntered over to Scarlett. He ran his eyes up and down her body with appreciation.  Scarlett's pulse began racing.  Rhett kept his posture relaxed as he nonchalantly tilted his head down so only Scarlett was able to hear what he said.  His deep husky voice vibrated in her ear and Scarlett felt his warm breath tickling her neck. Scarlett gulped, afraid of the way her body began to tingle from his nearness.  She slid herself a proper distance away from Rhett.  Widows, no matter how young, could not appear to be too familiar with a man.  It made people talk.  

"Manhandle you?  That's a tempting proposition.  If my memory serves me correct, my dear Mrs. Hamilton  I am the one that was recently, uh hum, "manhandled".  I suppose that isn't the proper word.  I was not "manhandled".  I was "ladyhandled".  Well not that either.  Since we both know you are no lady. Thank God in heaven for that!  So, just for arguments sake let's just say I was "handled", rather abusively, by you.  Not only once". Rhett paused dramatically and pointed to the purple and blue mark on his face. "but, twice!   Or need I remind you of your behavior exiting the garden shed?"

Scarlett's mouth popped open in surprise and awe when she noticed the distinct bruise that was still visible on Rhett's left cheek.  This made Scarlett bite her plump bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a giggle.  She shrugged her shoulders and held her little palms up as if to say she had no idea how Rhett's face got marred, but she was not to blame.  Then she sheepishly looked up at him through her velvety black lashes.   For a brief moment Scarlett looked remorseful.  Then she recognized the flash of boyish mischief dancing in Rhett's deep dark black eyes.  And the ridiculousness of this strong hulking man baring her hand mark on his swarthy handsome face made Scarlett  break out in a fit of laughter.

Rhett Butler really was a no good scoundrel and a cad to boot.  And she should send him on his way this very instant.  But he was amusing.  Scarlett hadn't been around anyone as playful and rambuncious as Rhett since before the war.  She continued giggling.  Rhett pulled his face into an over exaggerated frown and looked at Scarlett with knitted eyebrows. 

 "My reputation will be the one in shreds if it gets out that your palm got awfully familiar with my face."   Rhett remarked.  He tried to keep his face stern, but he started laughing too.   "I should be demanding an apology.  But since the kiss that preceded the slap was somewhat enjoyable I decided that I would be gracious and forgive and forget." 

Rhett took the hand that Scarlett had slapped him with and brought it up to his lips.  A shiver ran down Scarlett's spine as his warm mouth kissed the top of her hand.  Her breath caught in her throat.  

Once again Rhett was talking and acting abominably making Scarlett despise the sight of him.  And then as quick as a flash she forgot her dismay as soon as he made the briefest physical contact with her.  He continually made Scarlett's head spin as she tried to grasp the meaning behind everything he said and did.

"How dare he?  Somewhat enjoyable? Humph I'll show him!" Scarlett thought with wounded vanity.  

"He purposefully caught me off my guard! So of course he didn't get the very best kiss I could give!" 

His remark about kissing her made her hopping mad, and yet here she stood wanting with everything within herself to prove to him just how much more enjoyable kissing her could be.

With this fresh in her mind Scarlett starting plotting how she could get Rhett alone.  She would need more then a few minutes to impress him she was sure. She wondered if she could slip away right now? While everyone was distracted?  Rhett couldn't know her plan either. Or maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for Rhett to know?  An eager man is often a willing one.  

"Captain Butler.  You mustn't be cross with me.   After all you really brought that on yourself.  Taking liberties in public.   We ladies understand that men have to be reminded to act like a gentleman from time to time."  

Scarlett flashed him a coy and oh so innocent smile.  Making certain that her dimples showed by tucking her chin in just so.  

"Oh?  Really? And, eh , who reminds you to act like a lady?"  

Scarlett's smile crashed into a frown.  She was just about to tell him to go to Halifax when Melanie appeared.

"Oh! Captain Butler! Good evening.  How can the hospital committee ever thank you enough?  The flowers.  The decorations.  Well, everything really!"

"No thanks are necessary. It has been an honor.  Well, maybe you could do one small little thing?"

"Certainly.  What?"

"I'd love to accept your offer to come and call on you.  Perhaps for tea one afternoon soon?  I will may be leaving Atlanta any day now.  And it would be wonderful to pass a pleasant afternoon in a real southern home before I go.  It will help ease my loneliness when I am out at sea."

"Why of course! But I will insist that you come for dinner.  It will be our pleasure to have you as a guest  to our home. Won't it Scarlett?  We rarely have a chance to have company." 

"If you insist Mrs. Wilkes then I gratefully and humbly accept."

"How about this Sunday?  We receive callers at four.   Dinner is served at six o' clock. "

"Perfect.  I will arrive fashionably early then." 

Rhett bowed and kissed the back of Melly's hand.  She nodded and her whole body seemed to turn red with embarrassment. 

Scarlett looked on with annoyance.  She had an agenda.  And she couldn't accomplish it when Melly and Rhett were fussing over dinner plans.  Besides, Scarlett wanted to upset Rhett's apple cart tonight.  Before the bazaar.  She wanted Rhett Butler to be so smitten with her by then that he wouldn't be able to think about anyone but her until Sunday.  She would make him so weak in the knees and drive him so crazy that he wouldn't even want to look at any of the pathetic girls like Fannie who Scarlett knew would be flirting with him at the bazaar.   Scarlett giggled to herself.  Few could resist her when she set out to charm them.

 Now she had to distract Melly so she could corner Rhett. 

"Melly. Captain Butler mentioned to me that he wanted you to speak to Miss Elizabeth's father about letting her volunteer at the hospital. She is ever so eager to help. Maybe you should scoot over to her now and find out when she would like to accompany us there?  Maybe introduce her to Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriweather?  And make sure they know that she is the one responsible for selecting all the flowers and plants that are here tonite."

Rhett watched Scarlett with a keen interest  as she charmed Melanie into leaving the two of them alone again.  He was intrigued.  He hadn't asked her to have Mrs. Wilkes talk to Mr. Kane.  Why would she say that he did? Could she actually want to be alone with him?  What was she up to?  

As soon as Melly walked off Scarlett placed her soft hand on Rhett's forearm.  Her emerald eyes sparkled exuberantly up at him.   Rhett would swear he saw the unmistakable look of lust flashing in her eyes.  But this was Scarlett.  So Rhett knew she would never blatantly show her desire. No.  He was sure Scarlett had some feminine trick up her pretty sleeve she was about to pull out. 

"Alright." Rhett thought coolly.  "I'll let Scarlett play her naive little game.  She has no idea that she is already way out of her league."

"Rhett?  I mean Captain Butler?  Do you think you could escort me outside?  I feel the need for a breath of fresh air.  It's boiling hot in here. I don't think I need to worry about a proper chaperone accompanying me.  Since this place is, fortunately, crowded with so many people right now.  I know you would never think to pull the despicable behavior of the other day.  After all I would never want to burden you with another only somewhat enjoyable experience. For me it was so unremarkable that I don't recall anything at all.  I only wish something somewhat enjoyable had occurred.  Rather all I can recall is feeling like someone blindfolded me and slapped me in the face with a wet, sloppy, catfish."

She leaned onto his arm for emphasis and continued, " a catfish that had the nastiness old whiskers."

Scarlett batted her eyelashes. She was ecstatic that she had  managed to convey distaste about Rhett's kiss.  She made sure that her face stayed placid and sweet and unaffected as she spoke.  For the truth was that she had enjoyed Rhett's kiss.  Enjoyed it tremendously and she was anxious to experience the intoxicating and scandalous way of kissing again.   She had thought of nothing else since his arrival this evening.  

"Is that so Mrs. Hamilton?  Well, it's good that we both agree that nothing much happened."

Rhett ran his finger slowly down Scarlett's arm.  When he reached her wrist he paused and then he traced little circles on the sensitive skin there. Scarlett felt a warm melting feeling take over her body. 

Rhett remained totally unaffected by Scarlett's attempt to insult him.  She knew he didn't mean what he was saying.  Damn him!  Well, she was determined to kiss him even more now.  

"I agree." Scarlett continued. She struggled this time to stay sounding light hearted and sweet.  

"Why it would just be silly to pursue someone that a person only somewhat enjoyed.  Especially when one of the people involved is such an ungallant, unchivalrous, and totally romantically challenged pig." She finished haughtily.

 "There. Now maybe I've knocked him off his high horse." Scarlett thought with triumph.  She stuck her chin out proudly and put her little upturned nose in the air. 

"Pig? Romantically challenged pig?"  Rhett laughed loudly.

   "Well there are a lot worse things to be compared to.  It could be taken as a compliment by someone with your Gaelic ancestry.  I think the Irish are quite fond of pigs.  And I am Irish.  Well my father's people did hail from Ireland generations ago.  Not nearly so recently as your beloved father. But, still I don't believe that makes me any less Irish then you Mrs. Hamilton. And so I actually do have an affinity for pigs.  Very clean creatures.  In spite of their habit of wallowing in mud.  In the pig's defense I believe they only wallow in clean mud."

Scarlett was speechless.  No matter how hard she tried to unnerve him Rhett remained disturbingly unflappable.  She must have temporarily lost her head for even considering kissing Rhett Butler again.  She should slap herself for wanting to even spend one more minute with the odious wretch. 

Before Rhett could continue mocking her a loud booming noise sounded in the armory.  Then a bell was heard clanging loudly and repeatedly.  Dr. Meade started yelling to the people crowded in the space to exit the armory.  He shouted that some gun powder had spilled causing a small explosion.  The ladies present all shrieked from fright.   Dr. Meade assured everyone that there was no cause for alarm.  They were only evacuating the armory so the militia could make sure that it was safe for occupation. 

Seizing the unexpected opportunity to be alone with Rhett Scarlett acted on impulse.  Before she could stop herself she was pulling Rhett's arm so he would follow her.

"Captain Butler I know a shortcut.  We can get outside faster this way."  They reached the back door without being detected. 

"Slide the bolt over. Quick. Before anyone spots us." Scarlett said in a breathless voice.  

Rhett obeyed Scarlett's instructions. Once they were outside Rhett was taken by surprise that Scarlett had purposely brought him to such a private place.

Rhett was not sure why Scarlett  had angled to be alone with him.   His baser instincts were telling him that it didn't matter.  That he should seize this golden opportunity to have his way with her. To hell with the consequences. But, something told him that he needed to be wary.  

Rhett was certain that Scarlett was in some way toying with him.  He had half a mind to call her bluff and take her as his lover then and there.  Take her in the red clay earth or against the solid armory door  and not ask any questions. He became instantly aroused just thinking about it. 

Before Rhett abandoned all sense of reason he reminded himself that Scarlett played the part of a coquette extraordinarily well.  Determined not to be another one of her hapless, lovestruck victims Rhett took control.

Firmly taking hold of Scarlett's elbow Rhett started to lead Scarlett to the  front of the armory to wait with the others.   He was in total shock when she held herself back.  Scarlett used both of her hands on the crook of his arm to keep him from walking away.

"Damn"  Rhett thought. "She is not going to make this easy."  Rhett let out a slow long breath and stopped.  Scarlett was so beautiful standing there chewing on her bottom lip nervously.  

Scarlett gulped hard. Now that they were alone she realized her plan wouldn't work unless Rhett tried to kiss her.  She knew she couldn't remain out of sight overly long.  About five minutes would be the longest she could be away before anyone noticed her absence.  Rhett stood in front of her silently.  

"Why doesn't he do something?!"  Scarlett thought.  

The situation was unfamiliar to her.  She had never, ever initiated a kiss before. But if Rhett didn't attempt to kiss her soon she would have to go.

 She stepped a bit closer to Rhett. The imposing size of his chest and shoulders sent an unexpected ripple of excitement coursing through her.  She moved again.  One step closer.  Scarlett was still at a loss about how to proceed. 

 Rhett gazed down at Scarlett with a quizzical look on his face.  He raised an eyebrow and he pulled his mouth into a lopsided grin.  

Not sure what to do Scarlett ran her fingertips lightly over the bruise on Rhett's cheek.  

"Oh . . . . does it still hurt?" Scarlett said without concealing the gleeful tone in her voice.

"Why? If I said yes.  Would you kiss it and make it all better Mrs. Hamilton?"  Rhett said as he moved closer to Scarlett.

Aware that time was passing by rapidly Scarlett knew she had to act now. Boldly she raised herself up on to her tip toes and brushed her lips against Rhett's mouth.  When Rhett didn't respond to her overture Scarlett got frustrated.  She let out an exasperated grumble  and stomped her foot.

Rhett chuckled at Scarlett's irritation.  He grabbed onto her tiny balled up fists and held one in each hand. It was clear to Rhett that Scarlett was incensed that he was not being taken in by her amateur attempt at seduction.  It made Rhett ecstatic that Scarlett was falling perfectly in line with his agenda.  As hard as it would be to reject her kisses Rhett knew he had to.  If he was to truly possess all of Scarlett, and not just her enticing body, he must resist her right now.  

Rhett held onto Scarlett's hands as she angrily twisted away from him.

"Hey . . . now . . . what's got you so disturbed?" Rhett's voice was deep and soothing.  When Scarlett looked up at him her face flushed.

 Continuing to wrestle herself away from Rhett she hissed out "Nothing!  I mean . . . forget it! "

Rhett pulled her against his chest.  Her eyes looked like twin candles burning brightly and reflecting off of sparkling emerald glass.  Even though he knew he should walk away right now he could not resist teasing her just a bit more. 

"Nothing you say?  Maybe I think it is something Mrs. Hamilton.  And maybe I don't want to forget it." Rhett raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.  

"But I forgot.  You are a child.  And not a woman.  And Rhett Butler left his childhood behind a long time ago.  So if there is nothing else.  I believe I will say good night and take my leave. Good night Mrs. Hamilton."  Rhett released Scarlett and started to walk away. 

"Wait!" Scarlett exclaimed as she bounced over to him. 

"What?"  Rhett wasn't pretending.  He really wanted to go.  Scarlett's games were quickly growing tiresome.  

"Only . . . this!"  

Scarlett reached up and circled her arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him down.  She then placed her mouth directly on top of Rhett's and kissed him passionately.  When Rhett attempted to say something Scarlett ran the tip of her tongue back and forth across his bottom lip.  Then she  brazenly used her tongue to search Rhett's mouth.  

Rhett was doing his best to resist Scarlett.  But when her tongue lashed against his a thousand nerve endings inside of his mouth responded eagerly. Her forwardness made Rhett painfully aroused.  Soon he was kissing Scarlett back with a vengeance.  

Swept up in the moment Rhett pulled Scarlett's body up against his.  The abrupt forceful motion of Rhett's hands crushing her against his hips caused Scarlett to let out a surprised gasp. A hot flame began licking her insides and Scarlett's body instinctively pressed against Rhett.  Having her so close made his cock swell as it strained rigidly in his trousers.  Feeling the unmistakable physical effect she was having on Rhett made Scarlett's head swim.  A torturous liquid heat flooded her most private area. Scarlett felt weak in the knees from the onslaught of new and thrilling sensations that she was being bombarded with.

The sound of a bugle sounding loudly made Scarlett rip her body and her lips away from Rhett's. For a moment they both stood looking at each other panting for air.  Both were  stunned and shaken by the intensity of what had just transpired. 

Scarlett pressed her fingers up to her swollen lips and shuddered.  Rhett struggled to regain his usual air of arrogant  detachment.

The sound of the bugle filled the air again.  The shout of "all clear" could be heard coming from the front of the armory. 

Without notice Scarlett picked up her skirts and ran away from Rhett.  Before she rounded the corner of the building she peeked back and looked over her shoulder.  She met Rhett's eyes and felt heat burning her cheeks.  He gallantly bowed and threw her a wicked smile.  Scarlett cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to him. 

"Don't you dare show your face here again tonite!  I'm already in a heap of trouble for disappearing!"

As she scurried away Scarlett heard Rhett's rumbling laugh.  She scrambled to the front entrance of the armory.  She fell in line with a crowd of matrons and tried to act like she had been mingling with them the entire time.  She soon spotted Melly off to the side looking around frantically. Scarlett pushed through the line of people and reached Melly. Before Melanie could speak Scarlett started talking.

"Melanie Wilkes! Where in the name of angels have you been? I've been  searching high and low for you!"

"What? But, Scarlett I couldn't find . . . "

"Don't ever scare me like that again!  I just couldn't bear it!" 

"But I was right here the . . . "

"Melly. I promise. Not a word of this. Not a single word of how frightened I was about you going missing will reach Uncle Peter. Or. Oh. God forbid Aunt Pitty! And let's just . . . not ever speak of it again! If Pitty got wind of you disappearing at night. In the midst of all of these strange men. . . "

"Scarlett! Oh, Scarlett! You are so right! I don't know how I got so confused.  I thought you had wandered off . . . or good heavens been injured. . .  when I couldn't find you. . . "

"Now Melly. Not a word! Shhh. It never happened.  Everyone makes mistakes. No use alarming everyone. I forgive you. Oh, and  now here comes that bossy bag of wind . . . .   . "

"Scarlett Hamilton! You gave us all a fright!" Mrs. Merriweather said as she blustered her way over to them. She was being followed, as usual Scarlett thought, by Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Elsing. 

Scarlett wisely remained silent. She would say too much and give herself away if she spoke. Melanie would soothe the old cow's udders.  Scarlett just looked on and kept a worry free and somewhat confused looking expression on her face. 

"Mrs. Merriweather Scarlett was here the whole time.  She was going around searching for me.  I must have just missed her.  I am so terribly sorry I worried everyone."

"Hum?"  Mrs. Merriweather scrutinized both Melly and Scarlett's faces trying to determine if Melanie was telling the truth.  

"Alright Melanie. But I expect you to make sure someone is really missing the next time. You almost caused a panic young lady!" 

"Yes. You are so right Mrs. Merriweather. I will exercise more caution in the future."

"That's good to hear.  Now what are you and Mrs. Hamilton still doing standing here?  You know more needs to be taken care of!"

"Yes Mrs. Merriweather." Scarlett and Melanie replied in unison sounding like scolded school children.  

Reluctantly Scarlett followed Melanie back into the armory.  She was relieved that Rhett Butler had not made a reappearance.  She was sure she would not be able to stop herself from blushing from head to toe at the mere sight of him.  And Scarlett had no intention of letting Rhett know that he had effected her that way.  She was sure she had proven to him tonite that her kisses were indeed more then somewhat enjoyable.  

Scarlett could tell that Rhett Butler was close to declaring his love for her.  And the thought of it made her giddy.  Why she should be so happy about the thought of Rhett dying of love for her, when she loved Ashley and only Ashley, she didn't know.  

  As Scarlett began covering another booth in tatting she found herself humming a cheerful tune.  She didn't feel as hopeless and miserable as she had earlier.  The world around her suddenly felt vibrant and exciting and Scarlett began to feel like her whole life hadn't passed her by yet.  That she was perhaps happy because she herself was falling in love with Rhett never occurred to her.  The only thing Scarlett would willingly admit to herself was that kissing Rhett Butler was amazing.  


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, do my lying eyes deceive me? Twice in one week? I knew you couldn't stay away. I'm sure the fact that no other hotel in Atlanta offers the kind of amenities I do helps. I'm under no illusion that it's me that keeps you coming back."  Belle said without concealing the touch of bitterness present in her voice.  

Then after an uncomfortable pause she remarked softly "not anymore anyway." She bolted down the whiskey in her glass in one gulp and swiftly poured herself another. 

"Good evening to you too Belle.  With a greeting like that it's no wonder."  Rhett said sarcastically as he leaned down to give Belle a quick peck on her painted cheek. He moved away and avoided Belle's attempt to kiss him back.

"Word is that your generosity has earned you some mighty respectable new friends.   Atlanta's finest society matrons have taken you to their bosom.  Funny ain't it? That all it took was charm, money, and a few decorations. Best be careful Rhett.  One visit here could erase your newly established respectability."

"Indeed? Thanks for the warning or is it a lecture darling?"

"Just some friendly advice.  People get mighty concerned about their women folk in times like these.  You know with everyone's husbands, brothers, and fathers being away and all.  They don't take kindly to scoundrels taking an unnatural interest in their fair ladies."

"Well as I informed you before I am only interested in appearing respectable to the Confederate government.  For business purposes.  Securing a permanent place among Atlanta's social elite holds no appeal for me."

"Hum? Is that all you're doing Rhett?  From where I sit it looks like you been buttering up all the old ladies at the hospital.   Now I know I'm just an ignorant whore, but I doubt those old buzzards got pull with Jefferson Davies.  No. But  what they do have is pull with all the young, pretty and oh so proper misses that volunteer over at that hospital. Which one do ya fancy Rhett?  Miz Merriweather? I hope you realize that she ain't the type to bed a man without marriage.  You may have to marry that one after you have your way with her. Shoot I mean before you have your way with her."

Rhett threw back his head and laughed.  He knew Atlanta was a small town but he was amazed that Belle already got wind of his frequent appearances at the hospital. That her information included the name of a girl he had met was unbelievable. He couldn't imagine who would even know about his recent activity involving the hospital.  

"I'm surprised at you Belle.  You know it's only important to present the illusion of respectability.  Your entire business is based on keeping the unwholesome activities of all of Atlanta’s  upstanding gentlemen politely discreet."

"How right you are Rhett.  But those upstanding gentlemen are not partaking of their tawdry pleasures with the prized young virginal belles of Atlanta's finest families."

"Well then Belle there is no need to worry about me.  Believe it or not the prized young virginal belles of Atlanta's finest families are safe.  As they hold no  appeal to me.  Come on Belle.  How long have you known me? You know I like a girl with experience.  It's no fun to be with a girl that's not broken in." 

Rhett had taken Belle's hand and pulled it until the bare flesh of her arm was stretched out in front of him.  Then he started placing soft kisses all the way up her forearm.  Normally this would have had Belle melting on the spot. But Rhett's words had made her feel cheap.  She snatched her arm away and then slapped Rhett in the face.  

In all the years they had known each other Belle had never reacted to Rhett’s teasing so violently.  Her face stinging slap hurt Rhett.  Not physically, but emotionally.  As if an always loving and affectionate pet suddenly turned rabid. He wasn’t sure what Belle’s harsh attitude was all about , but he could make a guess.  Her feminine pride had been injured.  Rhett was usually adapt at ignoring Belle’s jealous fits.  Even though he hated to put Belle in her place Rhett knew he had to.

“Mrs. Watling if my attentions are unwanted then by all means give me the courteousy of speaking to me.  Because God help me if you ever raise a hand to me like that again that pretty perch you sit on will become less comfortable.”

Belle wasn’t exactly sure what Rhett was implying, but she was sure it wouldn’t be good for her.  She knew he would never hit a woman.  But if he withdrew his stake in her saloon she would have to fend for herself. Having Rhett as a backer made all of her business dealings easier.  And it helped her to keep higher end clients filling the place night after night.  Without Rhett, Belle feared she would be reduced to running a back alley whore house instead of a legitimate sporting club and saloon.  

Rhett stubbed out the cigar he had been smoking.  Then he whistled summoning the young porter who served food to the bar customers.  He pulled several crisp dollars from his billfold and handed them to him. 

“Ronnie please ask Cece to send up two steak dinners to my private room.  Oh, and also tell Kit to grab a bottle of the expensive French wine from my personal stock. "  Rhett said as he gave Belle a  dark penetrating look. 

“Send up two glasses of course.”  Rhett flashed a cryptic smile and winked at the boy.  

“Yes sir.  Anything else Captain?”  

Rhett pulled out his pocket watch.  He glanced at it and paused.  

“Yes Ronnie.  Tell Miss Millie that I changed my mind.  I am seeking companionship for the evening.  She can join me in my suite directly.  Oh and Ronnie?  Make sure we are not disturbed. Thank you.”

”Well Mrs. Watling it seems you will be short a girl out on the floor for tonight. Perhaps you can favor the patrons with the presence of your company?  I’m sure if you try hard enough you will remember how to behave in order to entertain a gentleman.  Or have you forgotten the reason a man comes here in the first place?”

Belle looked at Rhett too hurt to speak.  Pain squeezed her throat and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.  She knew as soon as she had slapped him that she had made a mistake.   Now she would have to deal with the repercussions.   Rhett would withdraw his affection and become distant and cold with her.  She would be denied his friendship.  Hopefully only temporarily.   Although Belle knew deep down inside that this time her behavior may have pushed Rhett away for good.  Scrambling to fix things between the two of them Belle asked Rhett if he would require a wake up call in the morning.  Rhett knew the real question behind Belle's inquiry.  

"No thank you Mrs. Watling. I don't plan on doing any sleeping here tonight.  I'm sure Millie will see to it that my evening is too lively for that. She's a very  energetic girl.  Good evening."  

Rhett tucked money into Belle's bodice and walked away.  Belle let out a long sigh.  She filled her glass full to the top with whiskey.  Ruefully she held the  glass out in front of herself as if she was making a toast.

"To you Rhett Butler.  Thanks for forcing me to see the writing on the wall after all these years.  I mean nothing more to you then a cheap, replaceable whore."  Belle said to herself in a low bitter voice.  Then she bolted down the whiskey without hesitation.   Gasping a bit Belle wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.   Feeling a bit tipsy she stood up and steadied herself on the back of her chair.  She carefully made her way over to one of the huge mirrors that hung on the wall.  Checking her face she was as satisfied as she could be that she looked presentable.  Then she opened the huge double doors that led to The Gold Rush's main gambling parlor and was greeted immediately by friendly shouts from her regular customers.   

"Hi y'all!   I trust everyone is being well taken care of?"  Belle walked the floor checking that everything was running smoothly.  She noticed Brandi and Sapphire leaning on a drink rail whispering to each other.  They were both fairly new employees of Belle's.   She was happy now that she had decided to tend to business instead of sitting alone wallowing over Rhett.

"Hello girls.  I hope I am not interrupting."

Not being very bright or savvy Brandi didn't get the true meaning of Belle's words.  

“Of course not Belle.”

”Well that’s good to know.  I’m glad you gals feel at home here.”

The expression on Belle’s face was pleasant, but her voice had a stern edge.

”I’d like you all to keep your places here, but I got girls stopping in here everyday wanting to work, so if staying in a fancy room and entertaining rich gentlemen don’t appeal to you just say the word. And you can leave.”

”Oh no!  Please! Of course we want to stay on!” Sapphire sputtered out with fear.

”Then I am giving you fair warning. When you are working I expect you to be mingling with the clientele. Not tucked away hiding.  I paid alota money for them gowns you’re wearing. You all should be showing em off around the place.  I expect a return on my investment.  Understood?” 

“Yes Belle. Sorry.” 

”Yeah sorry Belle.” Brandi said with shame.

”No harm ladies. I expect not to have to tell you again how things work around here.  Now put them pretty smiles on your faces and get.  It promises to be a full house tonite.”

”Right away Ma’am!”

The two bubble headed girls scurried away like scared little mice.  It didn’t escape Belle’s notice that she was treating the girls much like Rhett had treated her. Like commodities and nothing more.  She was sick to her stomach thinking that she was no better then the two girls she had just chastised.   She knew Rhett didn’t make a lot of money off of the saloon.  She wondered if he would vanish altogether if she stopped turning a profit for him.

Belle knew Rhett wasn’t in love with her. That he was in her life at all was good enough for her.  But lately something was different.  Rhett acted like he was ready to step away from his debauched way of living all together.  And away from her.

Belle always knew that the day would come when Rhett would find a respectable woman to take as a wife.  In spite of his adamant words that he would never ever marry.  Belle knew that eventually Rhett would want an heir.  And Belle also knew that Rhett longed to belong to something permanent.  She knew he would tire of constantly roaming.  As much as Rhett loathed his father he loved and missed his mother.  He would want to prove to her and the rest of Charleston that casting him out had been a huge mistake.  Rhett’s financial position was growing by the day.  The war promised to make him one of the richest men in the south.  Combine that with his recent generosity to aid the cause and his outstanding family pedigree and Belle knew he would have little trouble wedding a girl with an equally impressive background.  His money would clean up his tarnished reputation.    

Thinking about Rhett’s inevitable departure from her life made Belle sad.  She didn’t want to be cast aside.  She was desperately grasping for something that would insure that Rhett would keep coming back to her.  

As Belle was lost in thought she heard commotion coming from the front parlor. That was the area where the girls lounged around and socialized with the patrons.  There was a piano and a fiddler and some other musicians to entertain the guests.  The girls would dance and flirt with the men and would be paid for their time. This was the usual precursor to selecting a girl to take upstairs.   Things were done in a tasteful manner so Belle’s gentlemen clients were made to feel comfortable.  

Out in the piano area Belle saw the two Kane brothers.  They were playfully rough housing.  But Belle knew that this kind of behavior tended to turn into someone getting angry.  And then she would have to have her bouncers break up a real brawl.  It was much better to stop things before they got out of hand.

”Hey fellas!”  Belle clapped her hands to get their attention.

“Hey!”  She clapped a few more times.  This time Belle raised her voice.  

“Now then!  Please fellas!  Knock that stuff off.  Right now!”  Belle demanded with authority.   

Harry and Matthew Kane halted their impromptu wrestling match.  Then Harry twisted Matt’s arm and held it against his brother’s back.

”Alright, Alright Mrs. Watling.  I will. As soon as my brother here tells me where he got the wad of cash he’s carrying.”  He  gave Matt’s arm a firm twist. 

“Oww. Quit it Haarr!!” Matthew bellowed.

”Mr. Kane!! Stop it this instant!  You know if you cause one more incident I’ll make good on my threat to ban you from the premises.”  

Harry released his grip on Matt’s arm abruptly.  He made sure to shove him away, causing Matt to stumble and crash down on the floor.  Then he laughed mercilessly and slapped his knee.

”Ha, ha!  Serves you right!”

Belle went to Matt and assisted him up off of the floor.  Matt blushed a bright red.  He sheepishly gazed  at Belle admiring her voluptuous breasts as he stood up.

”Thank you Missus   Waaa ttling . I I I apologize for causing   a . . a . . .  a . . . diii. . di. ..  ssturb. .  aaannce .  !!” Matt stuttered.  He was embarrassed about being tongue tied and he was shy around Belle.

 “Sometimes Harry forgets his manners.” He said regaining his composure. 

”What?!”  Harry shouted.  He wanted to lunge  at his brother. But restrained himself.  He was counting on getting a girl tonight and he needed Matthew’s money. 

“Yeah.  I’m real sorry Belle.  I meant no harm.”  Harry grinned at Belle.  

“And might I say you do look extra pretty this evening Ma’am.”

”Thank you.  That’s real sweet of you.  Now see that you mind yourself.”  Belle smiled and winked at Harry and then playfully batted his arm with her fan as she passed by him.

“Yumm.  You smell good too!”  Harry grabbed Belle and pulled her close so he could nuzzle her neck. 

“Alright. Alright.  No need to butter me up Harry. I said you could stay.”  Belle giggled as she spoke.  Harry’s teasing brightening her spirits.  

“Not me darling.  I speak only the truth.  You are quite an appealing lady.” Harry gallantly kissed Belle’s hand. 

Normally Belle would have been suspicious of any man paying her too many compliments.  But she was slightly tipsy.  She also needed to feel appreciated after what happened with Rhett earlier.  More then anything she needed to know someone wanted her.  If it was a brash often foolish young man who could provide her some comfort then so be it. 

“Well.  If that’s the case Mr. Kane perhaps you’d like to join me for a drink?  It seems I am without an escort this evening.”

”Do you mean it?!”  Harry was thrilled.  He had heard that Belle was incredible in bed.  Her talent in the art of lovemaking was legendary.  Harry couldn’t believe he was getting a chance to find out first hand if she lived up to her reputation.  

“Sure.  I can’t think of a more pleasant way to spend the evening.”  Belle said as she ran her fingernail down the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Alright! Yee Ha! Matty! Come here will ya!”

”Yeah. What do you want now? I was just about to see if that cute gal Brandi would dance with me.”

”Dance?! What’cha wasting your money on that for?  Shoot you can find plenty better things to spend your windfall on here that are a lot more fun then dancing. Ain’t that right Belle?”

”That’s a fact. But leave your brother be. Some fellas like to get better acquainted before . . um . . .romancing a gal.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Watling.  Besides I aim to be able to dance without stepping all over Mrs. Wilkes’ dainty feet tomorrow night.”  Matthew got a far off dreamy look on his face.

”Oh come off of that Matty!  She’s a decent married gal! She ain’t a flirty little belle like that other one.  Besides Captain Butler said they ain’t even gonna be at the bazaar.”

”Says you.  Well I heard that old bag of wind Mrs. Merriweather talking to Miz Meade at the store this afternoon. It seems she is gonna have Miss Melly fill in for the McClure sisters. They had to bail out last minute.   So I’ll bet I get the chance to have a dance with her afterall.  No gal has ever been nicer or sweeter to me.”

”Okay. Matty. Whatever you say.  You are becoming as nosey as Lizzie. She wanted to know if Captain Butler knew the Hamilton and Wilkes’ before the war.  I told her to mind her business.”

”Captain Butler? Rhett?”  Belle said surprised. 

Harry grabbed Belle by the waist and pulled her in front of him.  He draped his arms over her shoulders and caressed her bare arms.  He was anxious to get his evening underway with Belle.  He   needed Matt to loan him some money.  He didn’t know how much Belle’s time cost, but he was sure it was a lot.

”Yes. Your good friend Rhett Butler.     Little Lizzie said he has charmed all the gals at the hospital.  Especially Mrs. Wilkes. She just can’t say enough nice things about him.”

”Mrs. Wilkes?  I don’t think I know her.”

”She’s not someone you would know Belle.  Boring. Fussy type.  Wouldn’t cause a stir.  A genuine lady.  We went to Sunday school with her.  Ain’t that a laugh?”  Harry said as he stroked Belle’s soft flesh.  

Belle was taking in what Harry and Matt were saying with keen interest.  Maybe this Mrs. Wilkes  was the woman pulling Rhett away from her?    When she was alone with Harry she would get him to tell her everything he knew about Mrs. Wilkes.  After years of seducing men Belle had ways of easily extracting information from a man without being obvious. 

“A little devil like you in Sunday school? I can’t believe it.”  Belle had turned in Harry’s arms and playfully pinched his cheek.  She purposely pressed her curves against Harry’s tall frame. 

“I don’t know about you Mr. Kane but I sure am anxious for that drink.”

”Oh yeah!”  Harry said enthusiastically.  Then he leaned toward Matt and tried to whisper.  

“Uh Matt do you think I could borrow a few dollars?  So I can properly entertain Mrs. Watling?”  

Before Matt could answer. Belle spoke up. 

“I wouldn’t hear of it Mr. Kane.  I invited you to be my guest this evening. Come along.  Good evening Matthew. Enjoy dancing with Brandi.”

 Belle grabbed Harry by his hand and guided him to the grand staircase.  She linked her arm around his waist and  rested her hand firmly on top of the lump  that was now visibly protruding under his trousers.  Belle was glad that she would be able to forget about Rhett Butler for the next several hours.  She was pleasantly surprised and highly aroused by the impressive size of the growing erection she could feel through the material of Harry’s pants.  

Tonite she would let herself enjoy  physical pleasure with this virile young man.  She would also get whatever information she needed to keep Rhett Butler in her life.  At the moment she was desperate enough not to care if she came between Rhett and his chance for a happier life. All that mattered to her was preventing Rhett from making a permanent exit. She knew something about the hospital and Mrs. Wilkes were the reason Rhett  was rejecting her.  As soon as possible Belle would make certain that her presence in Rhett’s life was known to all of his new respectable friends.   That would surely send any well brought up ladies running.  Atlanta’s genteel women would never be caught dead in the company of a man who  operated a whore house and openly kept a prostitute as his mistress. 

On the way to Belle’s private quarters she and Harry passed Rhett’s suite.  Harry had playfully pushed Belle up against the wall.  He eagerly attacked her cleavage with his mouth and hands.  Belle was laughing and moaning loudly.  She was swept up in the moment and enjoying Harry’s youthful exuberance.  As Belle adjusted her bodice and attempted to get Harry away from Rhett’s door she was taken by surprise.  Rhett opened his door and was sending Millie on her way.  Rhett raised his eyebrows and started to laugh ironically when he saw who Belle was with.  

Belle gave Rhett an icy stare and said loudly and clearly, “Come on honey.  Belle’s ready to find out if all of that roughhousing you are so fond of is good for anything else.   It’s been too long since I’ve had the pleasure of spending time with a strapping young man like yourself.  Belle gets mighty tired of catering to so called “gentlemen” who give themselves airs.”

Rhett smirked at Belle and nodded. Then he reentered his room without a backward glance.  Belle’s heart sank a little when she could hear Rhett laughing from behind his closed door. 

“Damn him!!” She thought bitterly.  

Then she pulled Harry aggressively through her door and forcefully pushed him down on her bed. 

“Alright honey! Are you ready to show Momma a good time?”  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist going behind closed doors with Belle and the young buck Harry. If you aren’t a fan of smut you can skip this chapter.

“Woo Hoo! Sweet Jesus!”  Harry hollered out as Belle unbuttoned his pants.  

Belle had pushed Harry back onto her soft luxurious bed.  She straddled  his knees as she  tugged down his trousers and drawers simultaneously.  Harry let out an appreciative holler as Belle pulled his boots off.   He sat half way up and reached for Belle.  She playfully slapped his hands away and forced him back down.

”Oh, someone’s in hurry tonight.” Belle said seductively.  

“Now, now Mr. Kane. If you promise to behave I’ll take real good care of ya.”  Belle gripped Harry and gave his shaft a firm tug.  

“Oh. Oh. Yes. I promise. Whatever you say Belle.”  Harry responded as he moaned. 

“That’s a good boy.  Since I invited you here tonight we are gonna play by my rules.”  Belle slowly and deliberately slid her hand up and down Harry’s manhood. 

“Which means you don’t lay a hand on me until I give you permission to.  Understand?”  Belle said as she climbed up Harry’s body and began unbuttoning his shirt.  

She opened his shirt and exposed his firm muscular chest.  Then she ran her hands up and down his torso.  Belle let her fingernails scrape lightly against his peach colored skin.  He was a fine physical specimen.  Belle gasped in disbelief when her eyes glimpsed  the size of the  soldier in Harry’s pants.  He was huge!   Usually after a time or two at her establishment ,  a man’s attributes ,as well as his shortcomings ,became common knowledge around the place.  Belle had only heard about Harry’s awkward fumbling and lack of finesse in the sack. A very common occurrence of men with little experience.   Harry was a young man low on funds. He couldn't afford the luxury of a woman too often.  She couldn't believe her girls hadn't remarked on his impressive endowment.   So Belle was pleasantly surprised.  She was happy that at least from  the looks of it her evening promised to be quite satisfying.  If she  handled him properly  Harry’s massive equipment would be put to good use. 

”Now Mr. Harry.  Tell me.  How does it make you feel when I do this?”  Belle opened her bodice and exposed her large abundantly full  breasts.  Then she dangled her fleshy mounds and brushed them back and forth all over  his naked chest. Her hard nipples sent delicious shivers up and down Harry’s spine. 

“Oh my God woman! You got such beautiful titties!"

"Why thank you kindly.  I'm mighty flattered.  Now sit up quick and get that shirt off!"

Harry bolted up and hurriedly discarded his shirt.  Belle scooted back on her haunches. Laying her warm boobs on top of Harry's thighs.  The feel of her soft breasts against his skin made Harry's cock twitch.  Belle stared straight into Harry's eyes and then shifted her gaze to his rock hard dick.  It seemed to flex involuntarily in her direction.  Belle licked her lips when she saw dribbles of  seed  making his tip wet.  Harry reached forward to caress Belle's bosom, but stopped himself. In a hoarse choked voice he asked permission to touch her.

"Belle.  Please.  May I  touch . .. your . . .  ?  Oh, God!   They are so gorgeous.  Please say I can  touch ‘em now? "  

"Good boy!  Since you asked so nicely.” Belle sat up and fully removed her bodice.

”Ah, ok, go ahead. Squeeze ‘em.”  

Harry immediately seized onto Belle’s breasts.  He splayed his big hands greedily over her large mounds.    

“Oh. You like that don’t you big boy?  Don’t be shy. I want you to grip them hard. Yes. Just like that.”  Belle moaned loudly encouraging Harry to keep touching her. 

“You are a real quick study.  Shame you work with your Daddy.  A smart man like you should be playing in the big leagues.”

”Huh?  yeah . . . uh. uh. . . . ya think so? Thanks . . . Belle. . . uugghh. . .  . . you . . are . . . driving . . me wild lady!!!”

”Yeah. You know what you got big boy?” Belle said as she pushed herself away and kneeled on the bed.

”What?” Harry said as he sat up and clumsily grasped at  Belle’s waist to keep her from moving away.

”Potential.”  Belle continued.

 She kneeled in front of Harry as she worked on freeing herself from her skirts. 

Harry’s eyes were as big as saucers.    No woman, not even the whores he had been with, had displayed their bodies so freely.   Belle stood on the bed and playfully kicked off her knickers. They  sailed past Harry's face. Harry gulped hard.  Belle's extra fleshy form was bursting out of her garter and stockings.  

“Real potential.  And not just in the bedroom either."  Belle chuckled.  She gripped Harry's by his broad shoulders and pushed him back down for a  deep wet kiss.  

“You put me in mind of Captain Butler.”  Belle remarked continuing to kiss Harry  as she straddled his legs.  Then she reached down and grasped Harry’s erection. She  began manipulating him between her two palms.  Harry groaned loudly.  

"Really?. . . Ahhh.  . .!  That’s so good Belle darling!  Yahoo!"  Harry  yelled.  "Oh my God!  You are the best!  The best Belle  . . . I mean it . . . Oh, yes."  Harry continued to shout as Belle stroked him.  

"That's right honey.  You got the same kind of potential I recognized in him when we first met.”   

“Wow. . . you mean it Belle?  You think I got what it takes to be that much of a success?”  Harry momentarily forgot about his physical pleasure and let his mind absorb Belle’s compliment. 

“Uh huh.  I sure do.  If you associate yourself with the right people."   

Harry gasped in surprise as Belle bent her head and began licking and kissing his penis.  The humming sounds she made caused her lips to vibrate around his cock.  Harry had never felt such delicious sensations.  When Belle grabbed Harry’s hands and placed them firmly on either side of her  head he instantly knew what Belle wanted him to do.  So he buried his fingers in Belle's soft hair and began rocking his hips back and forth.   Before Harry reached the point of no return Belle plucked her mouth away.  She scrambled and perched herself over top of his pelvis.

"My business could sure use a man with your potential to keep things running smooth when the Captain is away.  If you're interested." Belle rolled her mound against Harry's erection. 

"Are you interested?" Belle rubbed against him again. 

"Yes!  Oh, yes! Belle." Harry was finding it hard to speak.   The things Belle was doing to him had Harry on the verge of exploding.

"Yes?  Is that a promise." Belle asked as she opened her legs and placed the tip of his manhood at the opening of her wet entrance.  

"Yes! Yes!  I'll do anything.  Belle, please!  I gotta have you!  Darling!  Please!" 

Belle guided Harry to place his hands on her hips.  He gripped her hard and pinched her flesh with his big hands.  Belle lowered herself and carefully took  in Harry's throbbing member.    His huge size made her insides sting a bit.   Belle had to move slowly so her body could stretch to accommodate all of him. 

Belle finally managed to sink her whole body down fully onto Harry. He was rock hard.  Belle was amazed by the effect young Harry was having on her.   Intense pleasure coarsed through her as she writhed on top of him.

“Ahhh. Yes. Ohhhh.  That's it!  Make me take all of it big boy!"  Belle screamed. 

Harry was moaning and groaning loudly. He grabbed Belle's ample bottom as an anchor as he crashed his hips into her forcefully.

"Oh, yes harder Harry!  Give me what I want!" 

Belle began to move and thrash wildly on top of him.   She moaned loudly as Harry plunged himself in and out of her body faster and faster.

"Belle. . . Oh! . . . I'm . .. .I can't ... I'm .. . gonna . ..!"  Harry started shouting. 

"Ahhhh. ....! "  Harry climaxed.  As his fluids gushed  into Belle she started to spasm uncontrollably.    

"That's it! Oh! Yes. . . Oh!  Christ!"   Belle screamed as she orgasmed. 

After her release Belle's body collapsed into a heap onto Harry's hot sticky chest.  He was breathing hard and clutching Belle in a firm embrace.   After a moment his hands smoothly roamed all over Belle's body.  His hands were gentle and reverent.   Finally he let out a huge breath and cleared his throat.

"Miz Watling . . . Belle . . . that was . . . I mean . . . you are . . . "

"Hush." Belle said and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't.  Don't spoil it. If you say something stupid you'll spoil it."

"But. . . "

"You men. Why do you always gotta talk after huh?  I swear men pay for it just so they can talk afterward. And then they say something that hurts us or makes us mad and then the little piece of wonderful gets ruined.  So I'm telling you  mister , no I'm ordering  you to stop talking!" 

"Then . . . can I . . .may I . . . give you a kiss?"  Harry said as he tilted Belle's face up.  His fingers gently cradled her chin and his voice was soft and sincere.   

Belle looked into his big hazel eyes and was touched at how sweetly he was looking at her.  She hadn't expected such warmth.  The big strapping young man laying underneath her was treating her like a sweetheart.  She didn't see that coming.  She had stopped  looking for real affection when having sex with men a long time ago.   

Perhaps it was her loneliness or just her disappointment with Rhett that made her want to let her guard down.  She knew she shouldn't let Harry get carried away.  Afterall she only invited him up to her room, so she could find out what he knew about Rhett’s involvement with Mrs. Wilkes.  Bedding him was meant to open him up, so he would start talking.  And to take her mind,  ironically enough, off of the very man she was seeking information about.  So the last thing Belle needed was to have Harry coming around all of the time expecting a freebie.  

Belle quickly decided that having some more decadent fun with Harry would be a perfect way to distract her from thinking about Rhett.  In the morning she would go about subtly finding out from Harry everything he knew about Rhett and the Wilkes woman. But for right now all Belle wanted was to continue exploring just how much of a good time she could have with the gorgeous hunk of a man that was asking if he could kiss her.

"On one condition."

"Alright.  What?"

"No more talking."  Belle said as she captured Harry’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Harry groaned and kissed Belle back passionately.  His forcefulness aroused her immediately and a soft cry escaped her lips.  When she felt his cock become hard and stiff against her thigh she knew letting Harry kiss her was a great decision.  And that letting him stay in her bed was an even better one. Belle yelped loudly when Harry flipped her underneath him. She was certain that the next several hours would pass by quite enjoyably. Oh, yes.  Now she knew for sure.  As desire flooded her body Belle was absolutely positive that Harry was just the man that she could use to fill up the void that Rhett had recently left in her life.  And use him she would.  Every last  thick, hot, solid inch of him.  She looked forward to the hours of mindless satisfaction she could have with her new found young and handsome stud.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The hospital bazaar and ball. I've paraphrased quite a bit from Margaret Mitchell and also from the 1939 film Gone With The Wind.  
> Throughout this story I have tried to remain true to the original story and characters.   
> Anything I embellish my story with cannot compare, compete, or do justice to the brilliant and awe inspiring words of the amazing author Margaret Mitchell.  
> 

     “Will you stop going on and on so foolishly for once in your life Elizabeth Jane Sarahsue Hamilton?  Enough with  your silly protests!”  Mrs. Merriweather chastised loudly.

”But Melanie and Scarlett are in my care.  Why what will Mr. and Mrs. O’ Hara think when they find out I allowed their daughter to attend a ball when she is still in mourning?.”  Pittypat’s voice trembled.

”Oh . . . I . . .  can’t bare it!  I will die of shame!  Oh . . . They’ll blame me for everything. . . and take Scarlett  and dear little Wade back to Tara for good!  Oh . . . I . . . won’t be able to bare it!”  Pittypat blubbered and blew her nose dramatically into a delicate rose edged lace handkerchief. 

“Nonsense!   The O’Hara’s are devoted Confederates.  Scarlett’s appearance here tonight is for the good of the cause.  All the best families are sacrificing.  Look at my Maybelle!  She willingly and unselfishly donated  all of her old lace and ribbon to decorate the baskets we are giving to the men who are still too injured to leave the hospital and attend tonight.”

    Scarlett was barely able to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she listened to Mrs. Merriweather boasting about Maybelle.  She was beginning to think she would have been better off staying home crying into her pillow tonight.  Especially if she was forced to act like she gave two hoots about anything Dolly Merriweather had to say.    

     Scarlett’s misery increased substantially when she looked across the armory and saw Maybelle and Fannie preening and fawning all over each other’s colorful ball gowns.

”It’s not fair!” Scarlett screamed inside of her head.  “ Why if I had come here before the war none of these ninnies  would have stood a chance!  My gown would have been the prettiest and my dance card would have had the most dashing men on it!”  Scarlett stomped her foot and let out a petulant huff.  Which did not go unnoticed by Melanie and Mrs. Merriweather.  Realizing her frustration had been witnessed Scarlett cleared her throat.  

“Oh.  Excuse me! I thought I felt . .. something . . . ah. .. crawl over my foot.”  Scarlett said as she shook off the imagined pest.

“Good Heavens! I warned Caroline Meade that using this filthy place was a bad idea for the bazaar!”  Mrs. Merriweather said with authority as she scrutinized the worn out floor underneath them.  

“Oh, but it looks so lovely!  The flowers and decorations and lanterns have transformed the armory so! And when the orchestra begins playing it will be just perfect!”  Melanie said in a soft dreamy voice.   

Scarlett had to admit that the space did look lovely.  Oh how she wished she was one of the girls that got to dance and mingle.  Instead of being covered in black crepe and stuck behind a booth with all the old maids, widows, and matrons. 

She cheered herself up by telling herself that Maybelle’s dress was not only tacky but that it was also the wrong style and shade for someone with Maybelle’s shape and coloring.  Scarlett smirked. 

She knew just the right thing to say that would take the wind right out of Mrs. Merriweather's  sails.  

“Oh I didn’t realize just how sweet your daughter was Mrs. Merriweather until I heard that she so generously told Major Baker that she would dance with any soldier who asked her tonight.  Absolutely any soldier.  Isn’t that wonderful?.”  Scarlett said innocently with a sweet smile on her face.

Mrs. Merriweather’s face crashed into a tight grimace.  It was clear that she didn’t think that Maybelle’s generous offer to dance with any soldier was all that wonderful.  

"Uh? What?!" Mrs. Merriweather glared across the wide armory space at her misguided daughter. 

"Well.  Maybelle is sometimes too kind for her own good.  If you ladies will excuse me.". 

Scarlett and Melanie nodded and  watched with amusement as Mrs. Merriweather marched with determination toward her poor clueless daughter.

" Poor Maybelle!  I hope Mrs. Merriweather isn't too hard on her." Melly sighed as she cast a look of sympathy at  Maybelle.

Maybelle was being led, not too gently, by her mother off to the side and away from her circle of friends.  Maybelle was shaking her head and seemed quite puzzled as Mrs. Merriweather seemingly chastised her.  The young woman was biting her bottom lip and her face was bright red.  

"When did Maybelle offer to dance with the soldiers Scarlett?  She's usually so . . .so . .  " 

Being a truly kind person Melanie didn't want to say anything mean.  Maybelle was a sweet young lady and was  one of the most sought after belles in Atlanta. But, her youth and inexperience, and, Melly noted without any judgement, the indulgence and praise from her family, led  Maybelle to be a bit harsh and thoughtless when it came to suitors.  

"particular . . . I'm a little surprised that she made such an uncharacteristic offer . . . "

Scarlett gave Melanie a sheepish look and a restrained grin.  

"She didn't." 

After a moment of silence Melly raised her eyebrows and gave Scarlett a look of pure astonishment. Then the two women burst out laughing.  The more Melanie tried to compose herself the more she laughed.  Which made Scarlett laugh harder.  Melly eventually covered her own mouth with both hands in an attempt to stop giggling.  Scarlett held her breath and turned her whole body away from Melanie.  She focused straight ahead at the massive Confederate flag made of flowers.  She managed to take a few deep breaths without giggling.  That's when she noticed a few old ladies from the hospital commitee giving her and Melly disapproving stares.  Scarlett tucked her chin apologetically and busied herself with straightening out the remaining items for sale.

Melanie was able to reign in her laughter finally as well.  Scarlett heard Melly greet some new customers.  When she looked over she saw the family from Kane Market.  

"Oh, fiddle dee dee!" Scarlett thought.  Her mind went to her forwardness with Rhett behind the armory.  She was worried that Rhett might have bragged about what happened.  So she decided to keep busy counting money and laying out the last of the items for sale.  

"Well.  How'd you do Mmmissus Wilkesss.  You know my sister Miss Elizabeth.   And my father."

"Oh of course!  Good evening.  Mr. Kane, Miss Elizabeth.  And it's a pleasure to see you again so soon Mr. Kane."

"Aye.  Well me Matthew and me Elizabeth insisted that I come and make a proper appearance.  Me Lizzie here is angling to attend tonight's ball, but I think a promenade around the booths and a glass of lemonade will be it for this young lassie."  Mr. Kane said as he pinched Lizzie's cheek.

"Oh Pa.  It's my Matthew and my Elizabeth.  Not me.". Lizzie said her cheeks coloring. 

Mr. Kane laughed good naturedly.  He was proud of his brogue.  He often used his Irish background and dialect to make his business associates think he was just a uneducated immigrant.  He hadn't much formal schooling, but he had read extensively and was a big  fan of literature.  He had read all of Shakespeare's works.  And he occasionally attended the opera house for matinées.  

"Really?  Well thank you my sweet.  You are me finest . . . oh I mean the finest scholar out of all me . . . I mean my children."

Lizzie blushed again.  She eagerly scanned the armory.  And looked longingly at the girls and men gathering around the orchestra.  She had tried to look more mature tonight.  She had even had Claire and Catherine, her middle sisters , help her lace and tighten a corset.  She hadn't asked for her father's permission.  For she knew he would be embarrassed and that he was not sure what was considered proper for a young lady of her age.  As with all steps she had made toward womanhood Lizzie relied on what her classmates were doing.  As well as paying attention to what the mother's of girls her age were purchasing for their own daughters.  If she didn't then her father would still have her in little girl pinafores and pigtails.   

Tonight in addition to the corset Lizzie decided to risk a more mature appearance then her usual cotton dresses and aprons.  Her father had been known, in other social outings,  to insist that  she change her hair or clothing if he thought she looked "too grown".  Tonight she was thrilled that he didn't object to her meticulous upswept bun or the new teal frock she was wearing.  The intricate swiss lace around the bodice and sleeves made it more worldly then her usual attire.  The slightest hint of her collarbone was visible and Lizzie felt almost naughty wearing it.  The fact that Captain Butler had run this very dress through the blockade thrilled Lizzie even more. She was hoping she would see Rhett before her father took her home for the evening.  

" Father can we please go and see the rest of the booths now?" Lizzie implored pulling on her father's coat sleeve impatiently.  

"Of course Elizabeth. How else can I show off what a fetching young lady I've the luck to be escorting this evening?" And with that Mr. Kane and Miss Elizabeth said good night and went to explore the bazaar.  

Matthew was looking at two silk satchels that were filled with dried potpourri.  He knew his father's store had similar items at a lower price, but he was anxious to buy something from the fetching Mrs. Wilkes.  Melanie felt her cheeks flush as she helped Matthew make his choice.  She wished Scarlett would intervene.  As she was much more skilled in talking to bachelors.  The way Mr. Kane hung on her every word embarrassed her.

"They are both lovely.  And each are filled with dried roses and dried wild flowers. I'm sure the lady receiving it will be most pleased.  Now does the lady have a favorite color?"

Again Matthew was tongue tied.  Melanie Wilkes had such a gentle and kind manner.  She was so different from the loud and outspoken girls from the saloon.  She didn't make him feel foolish.  

"Uh.  I don't know. . . What . . .  color . . .  do . . .uh . . .  you favor?". 

" Me?" Melanie laughed uncomfortably.  "I really . . . couldn't. . . I mean. . ."

Scarlett had been listening to Matthew's exchange with Melly.  She couldn't believe how two people could be so socially awkward.  And Melly?  She wondered why Melanie would tolerate such foolishness from such a silly man.  The whole thing was boring her to tears.  She walked next to Melly and held up the lavender satchel in front of Matthew's face.  

"Buy this one Mr. Kane.  If your sweetheart is anything like Melly then she'll love it.  It is for a sweetheart I presume?".  Scarlett batted her eyelashes and smiled prettily up at the tall young man.  

Matthew turned three shades of red.  Mrs. Wilkes made him tongue tied, but the green eyed Mrs. Hamilton totally bewitched him and left him speechless.  He gulped hard and felt himself stutter his response.

" NNN AAA hhh ... Ooooh . . . " he stammered.  

"Oh? Well then whoever you intend it for I'm sure she is bound to love it.".  Scarlett purred.  She was happy that she could still easily put a man under her spell.   Not that Matthew Kane was a challenge.  

" Humpft. . . if this is what the rest of the night is going to be like I hope we sell out soon. I don't think I can stand much more of this." Scarlett thought ruefully.  She had more fun doing her work at the hospital.  And she loathed that!

She wondered if Atlanta's social scene had always been so mundane and boring.  Or maybe it was just that Melanie Hamilton Wilkes attracted dull people.

  She smirked as she watched Melly nervously hand Matthew his wrapped up purchase.  Scarlett felt like she needed to warn Melly about being so agreeable with just about everyone.  And especially men like the socially  inferior Matthew Kane.  Scarlett had learned early on in life that a girl had to draw a firm line to keep from receiving unwanted attention. 

If Melly was Scarlett's only link to Atlanta's social scene then Scarlett was more then willing to push Melly to associate with a more acceptable, and exciting class of people.   Dusty old dowagers and sheepish, shy men like Matthew Kane were about as interesting to Scarlett as going to church. With this in mind Scarlett was about to give Melly a lecture about only being nice to the right sort of people.    Before she could address Melanie a dramatic drum roll interrupted what she was about to say.  

A hush fell over the armory.   Dr. Meade was standing at a podium in the middle of the newly constructed bandstand.  He had his long arms raised dramatically in the air.   He was attempting to quiet down the busy bustling patrons in attendance at the bazaar.   Within only a minute or two Dr. Meade had the attention of everyone present.  He lowered his arms with a grand flourish and signalled for continued silence before he began speaking.

      "Ladies and gentlemen!  I've just received word that our brave men in gray have scored a tremendous victory!    After battling the past few days our army has managed to beat back the Union  troops.  The invaders are in full  retreat and running scared to north of the Virginia border!"  Dr.Meade announced with pride. 

The whole crowd went wild.  Men were whistling and cheering.  Young ladies shrieked with happiness and clapped their hands.  The orchestra played Dixie with enthusiasm. There was a feeling of tremendous pride rippling through the entire armory.  Melanie grabbed Scarlett's hand and squeezed it.  Ashley was in Virginia. The Dr.'s words flooded Melanie with relief.

  For a brief moment Scarlett felt that the cause was important and worth fighting for.  She was filled with loyalty and appreciation for everything the south represented.  The whole south.  Not just Tara.  Not just Georgia.  But the entire south and everything wonderful and good about it.  She forgot that she hated the war.  And that she hated the cause.  She forgot that earlier in the day she had cursed the war, the cause, and everything about the south that had made her a widow and a social outcast before her seventeenth birthday.  

Scarlett looked at the people around her and her heart swelled with pride and happiness.   She thought about her Ma and Pa back at Tara.  She wished they were with her tonight for this auspicious occassion.  Her wistfulness changed to guilt when she remembered that her Ma and Pa would likely not approve of her attendance.

"Oh, well.  I won't think about that now.  I'll think about that tomorrow." And with this thought Scarlett successfully assuaged any feelings of guilt that she had over disappointing her parents. 

A loud bugle sounded followed by the thump, thump, of several coordinated drum signals.   Then the garrison came marching in carrying the huge Confederate and Georgia flags.  The men proudly strutted to the drums accompanying their entrance.  Again the crowd went wild.  Cheering and clapping.  Scarlett smiled and was happy to see several young men in  the formation  that she had become acquainted with from her duties at the hospital.

 "Oh, Melly.  Aren't they dashing?"  Scarlett exclaimed as she swung her and Melanie's intertwined arms in the air.  

A few men from the home guard smiled and waved or tipped their hats in Scarlett's direction as they passed.  She threw a saucey smile and gailey waved her handkerchief.  Then remembering that she was on display she hid her  Cheshire cat grin behind her gloved hand and coyly turned and buried her face on Melly's shoulder.  

 "Oh.  This is grand!"  Scarlett said breathlessly exhaling against Melanie's slight body. 

  She had missed the thrill and excitement of being noticed and admired by men.   The past year of being shut away had  prevented Scarlett from receiving the praise and attention that she had thrived on as a belle.  The men entering the armory continued to wave and gesture to Scarlett.  They openly admired her and did not bother to conceal their enthusiasm at the site of such a pretty young woman.  Scarlett was fairly giddy from all the attention. 

 “Oh there is Willie Watson Melly.  He looks so handsome in his uniform.” Scarlett squeaked into Melanie’s ear. Then she giggled and blushed when Willie took his cap off and waved it in the air to Scarlett.

Melanie's happy smile suddenly disintegrated into a troubled frown.  Something had caused the beautiful glow to disappear from her face.  Scarlett was taken aback.  She had never seen Melanie look so,  well, if Scarlett was correct in what she was witnessing,  angry. 

She had never dreamed that the little mouse was even capable of such an unladylike emotion.   Scarlett pulled away from Melanie's shoulder and scrutinized the gentle woman's face. Scarlett was about to ask Melly what was wrong when Melanie began speaking.

Anger was flashing from her doe like brown eyes and her words, although whispered, were sharp as a knife and cut through the lump of grief that choked in Melly's throat.  

 "He would look a mite more handsome if he traded in that brown and gold costume for a gray tunic." Melanie remarked in a voice that was loud enough to be overheard. 

 " If all the men here tonight went to the front, instead of playing at being soilders I think we would all be better for it. ".  Melly's words were quieter but her tone was still harsh.

 Scarlett was shocked.  Melanie was never unpleasant.  She didn't understand how Melly could say such a thing about the men who were keeping the women on the home front safe.  

 "But . . . but . . . Melly . . . Surely you don't think  Uncle Henry and Old Grandpa Merriweather should be at the front?" 

 "Oh, Scarlett!" Melanie said with a shakey voice. " I'm not talking about the old or infirm gentlemen.  But the young men.  The able bodied men.  Like Willie Watson.   And for that matter the Kane brothers. " Melanie's eyes  flashed as she observed the  younger men in the home guard.

 "Then who would protect us from a Yankee invasion?  Or. . .Or . . ." Scarlett said her next words in a very, low, and  quiet voice " a . . . . "   

Scarlett looked all around to make sure her words could not be heard and then continued   " . . . a . . . slave . .

. . . uprising?! "

 "The young men of the militia have taken to using that as a convenient excuse for their cowardice.  But that is ridiculous.  Maybe Aunt Pitty and I should banish Uncle Peter and Prissy to the carriage house to sleep with the horses? Just in case they get any ideas." 

 Scarlett did not appreciate Melanie making fun of her misguided beliefs.  A few weeks ago when Carey Ashburn had dropped off the mail to the hospital he had expressed that it was of vital importance that he and the other men in the home guard remain at home.  Scarlett remembered how Carey had listed the many reasons why he had to stay in Atlanta. He said the garrison was unofficially the most important branch of the confederate army.

“A well bred gentleman from a fine Atlanta family like Carey Ashburn wouldn’t exaggerate his position in the confederacy?  Would he? "  Scarlett considered the possibility to herself.

Scarlett strained her memory. She turned over the conversation she had with Mr. Ashburn in her disbelieving mind. A rosey blush pinked Scarlett’s cheeks as she recalled how  Carey had shamelessly flirted with her.  He even declared that it was a true honor to protect women that were so beautiful and charming as she.

“Surely he was not a coward?”  Scarlett refused to consider it. Melanie was just being overly sensitive because of what happened to Charlie. Scarlett decided that she couldn’t bare it if Melly ruined the little bit of happiness that she derived from the only men left in Atlanta who were remotely appealing.  

 "Fiddle dee dee, Melanie.  I'm sure the front doesn't even need them.  Everyone knows we all but have the Yankees licked." 

Melanie felt her hot burst of indignation cool.   She chastised herself for feeling angry.  She knew that her anger stemmed from her sorrow over losing Charles and from her intense fear that Ashley may be injured or killed.  She was now ashamed of her outburst.  She knew it was unfair of her to act so petty when dear Scarlett had already lost Charles.  

 "I'm sorry Scarlett.  I shouldn't have said what I did.  I don't know what got into me.  Here I am being so mean spirited and selfish and you, you, . . . . you . . Oh you . . . angel!"  Melanie wrapped her arms around Scarlett's neck and pressed her face against Scarlett's cheek.

 Scarlett pursed her lips together tightly and scrunched up her little nose.  Melanie didn't notice and continued clutching Scarlett's neck.  

 "You brave, brave dear.  Being here around all of this. . .  when . . . when . . .  I know you are still so . . . heartbroken."   Melanie managed to squeeze Scarlett one more time and give her a quick peck on the cheek before Scarlett pulled herself away.

Scarlett hated how Melanie always felt the need to hug and kiss her.  Especially when they were out in public.  Scarlett would die if anyone thought that she needed to be coddled and fussed over like a ninny.  

 "Melly. . please. . . stop fussing so!  You needn't be so. . . so. . ."  Scarlett straightened out her skirt and brushed off her bodice as if Melly had crumpled her attire.   Her gesturing was meant to display her annoyance at being pawed at by her overly affectionate sister in law.  Before she could finish chastising Melly the orchestra  stopped abruptly.

Once again Dr. Meade raised his arms up in the air to quiet the crowd.  He sliced his arms across his body to signal he wished for all movement in the armory to come to a stop.  The militia, musicians, and the flag carriers all stood still as statues. 

Scarlett was preparing herself for another one of Dr. Meade’s long winded speeches.  She wished more then anything that Uncle Peter would arrive and take her home.  She was annoyed and irritated to be trapped at such a gay affair, one that would soon have dancing and music, and she suppressed the urge to scream.  

“Now what is that old goat going to run on about?”  Scarlett thought dismally.  “He is so full of himself!  He acts as if this whole affair was put on so he could bore us all to tears.”

Scarlett rolled her eyes and did her best to tune out Dr. Meade’s words.    Her thoughts drifted.  She earned to be back in her room at Aunt Pitty’s little house.  She wanted to replay the thrill of being admired and appreciated by the soldiers without having to pretend that it was improper.   

As Scarlett mentally counted the names, ranks, and attractiveness of the men she encountered today she felt a little bit less miserable.  

(To be continued in Chapter 11 & will pick up at  this point.  Thank you to all who have  commented & asked for an update!! I will get Chapter 11 posted ASAP)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gone With The Wind is the sole property of Margaret Mitchell estate and heirs. The original story and characters in Cat Eyes are the intellectual property of Patricia Kane known here as heresvivi.
> 
> Cat Eyes is for entertainment purposes only. I receive no profit.
> 
> Permission to read, copy, and share this story is granted provided ownership/authorship is acknowledged as heresvivi/Patricia Kane's original work.  
> Thank You!


End file.
